The Fountain: Twilight
by FireX-2
Summary: History got this thing about repeating its self many times. No matter what you take, be it female or male form, or even and animal or demon form. History is finally going to change for this young child of the angels that fate has been brought to Konohagak
1. Prologue

**Naru:** Yo readers~! Here's a new story to occupy your time with the others until my other new one is done. So far I did two chapters for this story. Hope you guys like this story like you guys like the others. Don't own Naruto or its characters. I only own the Oc's, the Yamamoto clan, and the plot. If I did own Naruto, me and Yami would be rich right now and be in the pool full of pudding right now. Bye! And Read and Review~!

* * *

"_Male talking"_

"_**Someone Speaking"**_

"Female Talking"

* * *

**Prologue: History long forgotten**

"_In times long forgotten, before Konohagakure no Sato__**-(1)**__ was first created, before the great five nations were even born, even before each Shodaime__**-(2)**__ Kage__**-(3)**__ was chosen for each nation."_

"There lived 9 great clans that ruled over the lands. They were the Hyuuga**-(4)**, the all seeing clan of the Byakugan**-(5)**. The Uchiha**–(6)**, the hellish users of the great crimson bloodline eyes, the Sharingan**-(7)**. The Kazma**-(8)** clan, the great inventors of seals and techniques, they also possess great speed and stamina."

"_The Nara__**-(9)**__ clan lovers of deer's, very intelligent people and shadow users of the lands. The Yamanaka__**-(10)**__ clan specializes in manipulating the minds of their opponents. The Akimichi clan, the big boned family and inventors of the enlargement techniques. The Aburme clan, a clan that was very mysterious that uses bugs as their weapons and as a spy network. The Inuzuka clan, the dog like clan that uses dog as partners and as trackers of the wild." _

"And finally, the Yamamoto**-(11)** clan, information on this clan is almost unknown, expect they may be descended from angels themselves. Legend says in a journal from one of the Yamamoto clan members that the Yamamoto clan had many allies before the Great War between many clans broke out among each other."

"_During this war, the leader of the Yamamoto clan had saved a woman that looked so much like an angel. As the war ragged, he healed her during these troubled times. As time went by as he healed her, the man got to know her and even began to love her." _

"The young woman was in the same predicament as the head of the clan. Falling in love with each other was the greatest moments in their lives. The war grew more animalistic as it reached the Yamamoto clan boarders. The clan was quickly attacked by a far reaching enemy clan."

"_The head of the Yamamoto clan defended the healing women he fallen in love with in her room, but soon taking serious injuries himself in front of the women. The beautiful women grew angry and reviled her true self as the beautiful angel she was."_

"The enemy was frightened when the women shined a beautiful golden color and transformed. When the shining light disappears, and there stood a beautiful women with white wings and dresses in a white and gold robes. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald color. She quickly killed the enemy in the room and healed her love."

"_He looked at the beautiful angel before him in awe. He smiled slightly at the women as he thought about ironic all this was. He healed her and here she was healing him. The irony of it all but he could not help to glad of it. He could not help to promise her that he shall protect her for the rest of his natural life. The angel gave the small smile at that for she knew sooner or later she would have to return to place from which she came from. Despite that the angel promised the clan head that she help him bring this war to a end by reaching an agreement with the other clans."_

"The war lasted several before a true agreement between many clans was reached by creating a nation of clans. With peace finally established in their land the head of the Yamamoto clan asked the angel to marry him. She gladly accepted proposal and soon they both married in spring. And that was quickly followed by a beautiful child together a year later."

"_It seems the one thing the Angel had forgotten was that Kami__**-(12)**__ is ever watching of his subjects. When the Kami heard of what of her many angels had done, she sealed the angel powers for the young angel had broken one of the laws in angel society: For thou shall never mate with a mortal. But didn't taken in account to seal away the child for the child was hidden away from the eyes of the Kami."_

"As the child grew so did the angelic bloodline that shown in the child. So the ex-angel trained her child in the fullest abilities she could. As the years grew, the angel realized that were some abilities of angel that didn't pass to her child and the others had a limit to them, but grew as they trained in her child young years."

"_It had been seven years when the Kami's got tired of this child having some of the abilities of their top ex-angels of their society. Kami sent some her top Arch-angels to go down to the mortal plain and get rid of the young seven year old child."_

"The arch-angel saw the young child with his mother with a small group of women from the clan. The arch-angels descended upon the group of women and child in surprise, ready to strike the child; the sword quickly gliding through the air from a hand of an arch-angel. Only to be stop by the body of the mother of the child; the ex-angel sacrificed herself to save her child."

"_The angelic mother saw her world start darkening around her. She looked at her child and gave the child a loving smile. She quickly hugged her child tightly to her bloody body and whispered __**"My child, live on as you are and protect the clan with your father. And protect your dreams of the future with all your strength the most, Yuki-(13), my white haired child," **__to her child."_

"With those words, her seal broke, causing her to burst of gold streams of her own angelic power and knowledge of the bright power, the streams of gold heading out into the souls of her clan's members, female and male. The other women stopped what they were doing in shock. Their beloved maiden was just slain in front of them and the young child."

"_The arch-angels stepped back as angry females activated their newly achieved power and used it to kill the ones that slain their friend, mistress, family member, and maiden. Later they told of what happened to the head of Yamamoto clan, but he knew as tears joined his child, Yuki, tears. The Kami's grieved and learned from grave mistake as they watched the mourning of a beautiful and kind angel."_

"This event of the Kami's and mortals set out a series of events that arisen the side of demons and ten greater demons that history and future will soon face in the life of the nine great clans of the newly formed nations. So let the _'Endless Waltz'_ of time, love, and fate take its toll on mortals, Kami's, and Youkai**-(14**) of the plains of earth and the spirit world.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Konohagakure no Sato-** Village Hidden in the Leafs

**Shodaime-** First

**Kage-** Shadow

**Hyuuga-** Towards the Sun

**Byakugan- **White Eye

**Uchiha-** fan

**Sharingan-** Copy Wheel Eye

**Kazma-** (I don't know the meaning; if someone knows it please tell me)

**Nara- **Happy

**Yamanaka-** Deep in the mountain

**Yamamoto-** Base of the mountain

**Kami-** God

**Yuki-** Snow

**Youkai-** Demon

* * *

**POLL:**

**Shikamaru/Naruto-** 5

**Itachi/Naruto-** 6

**Neji/Naruto-** 3

**Kiba/Naruto-**

**Kakashi/Naruto-** 7 (**Naru:** _-thinks: Great, looks like I going to do another Kakashi/Naruto pairing story. So wanted the Shika/Naru-_***walks out of office into bedroom***)

**Shino/Naruto-** 1

**Kabuto/Naruto-** 2


	2. The beginning voice of an oracle

Naru: You guys read the last chapter disclaimer so I'm not saying it again. So bye, read and review and here! _-Throws tons of cookies, soda, and gold to readers-

* * *

_

"Iruka Talking"

"_Ninja that is talking while Iruka is talking"

* * *

_

Chapter 1: The beginning voice of an oracle

"Twelve years ago, Konohagakure no Sato**-(1)** was attacked by Kyuubi**-(2)**, the nine tail fox and supposedly to be the strongest of the Bijuu**-(3)**. Many ninjas fought in the battle between our village and the giant fox that attacked us."

"Many ninjas lost their lives as they try to hold back the fox. "_Hold the Kyuubi back until the Yondaime__**-(4)**__ Hokage__**-(5)**__ gets here__**!"**_ one of the many ninja's called in battle as he and some others went on the offense again and attack the Kyuubi."

"Suddenly a giant dragon came into battle. The dragon wrapped around the fox, so she could be restrained to have the ninjas attack, but was ripped away by one of the nine tails of Kyuubi. The dragon attacked again to only be blown away by another of her wild tails. The dragon was knocked out for the rest of the battle. Kyuubi taking her chance stabbed the dragon in its heart, killing it instantly."

"A sudden burst of angelic ninjas attack the fox while she was distracted. Another tail blew some of the angelic beings away._"COME ON! THE YAMAMOTO CLAN NEEDS OUR HELP!"_ yelled one of the ninja's as they set foot with another wave of ninjas.

""_**Have you seen the head of the Yamamoto clan?"**_ asked a medic ninja, trying to heal the self-healing Yamamoto member."

"_**His child was left behind in the village. He's trying get to it,"**_ he answered the medic ninja before dying. The medic just watched as one-by-one as Yamamoto member was shot down and killed by the Kyuubi."

"While in the village the head of the Yamamoto clan, Zoro, was tending to his child in a hidden part of the compound that was miles away from Konohagakure. It was a room of sealing souls of many beings, the room was dark, only a single candle light the room. In the front stood a being with ten swaying tail behind him. _"Are you sure of this about this Kratos__**?"**_ Zoro asked as he pushed away a few strands of beautiful new born child before him."

""_**I'm sure of this Zoro; I promised on my demon honor that I would protect Konohagakure no Sato with my life when you saved me twelve years ago. Plus, you know it takes the two of us to do this love,"**_Kratos voiced as he tried to sooth his mate while stepping down and looked at his white hair son before him_."_

" "_I know, but still our son will have a hard life before him__**,"**_Zoro stated as he reached into his white and gold robe and place a letter next to son and blue silk sheets that covered him. Both kissed their son one last time before Kratos proudly stood next to his baby son and let tears stream down his face."

"Kratos mate face was also stained with tears as he did the seals and summoned the god of death before saying, _"Kami__**-(6)**__, please protect our child for the future to come."_ With that, the shinigami**-(7)** grabbed the sword between his teeth and stabbed Zoro straight threw allowing Kratos soul to be taken from his body and transferred into their young child."

"A seal was placed on the young child belly as the young child eyes child shot open in pain and he began to weal loudly as candles were lit a beautiful spiritual blue and the child body shimmered gold. Back at the battle field, Yondaime just arrived to a battle field of cheering ninjas. All of the sudden, a gold light shinned in the distance and a crimson gate shot from the ground. The dark gate had a skeleton on each door with chains covering the door in order to keep the deadly gate close."

"The chains feel to the ground in a loud thud before disappearing into the ground in grand fire. The gate shot open and crimson chains shot from inside the hellish gate and wrapped the Kyuubi. She tried to escape but couldn't. As she tried, a figure stepped out of the red zone of the gate on a horse, covered in black and holding a scythe. The horse galloped towards the frog and stopped and the hooded covered figure nodded to the Yondaime for him to continue."

"The Yondaime took his chance and sealed the Kyuubi into his son, who was in a sealing room also in the Hokage tower. As the physical side of the Kyuubi fell, every living cheered as the body was pulled into hell quickly and the gate quickly shut itself. Allowing the chains to reappear in flash of fire and wrap around its doors before sinking down into the ground which the gate came from. But everything stopped as they saw their hero fall to the ground lifeless among the many men."

Some of the ninja's check their hero_, __"He's dead__**…,"**_one of the medics-ninjas conformed. Some let tears fall and others looked at the light in the distance go away. His only student left in Konohagakure no Sato just looked at his sensei until someone placed a hand on his shoulder. Turning he jumped back as he notice the hand was a skeleton. Jumping back the young ninja notice the being before him was all skeleton as well as the beast he was ridding."

"Some of the other ninja jumped back also. _**"Take the Yondaime body out of here, and some you stay here. Who are you?"**_ a voice rasped out, only to be conformed as the Sandaime**-(8)** Hokage. Some of the nodded and did as they were told."

""_**That is not important right now; just follow me,"**_ it stated before galloping away where the light came from. They fallowed this dark being."

"When they stopped, a large hole was there and the being was pointing down wards. At first they heard nothing and just looked. **"**I hear something**,"** Kakashi states before jumping into the hole with several others, doing his job, the being left and let fate do the rest. When they made it down there, the only found a room filled with candles lit with blue flames, two bodies on the floor, and a baby crying."

""_**What the hell—"**_ Kakashi states as he walks up the crying baby and picks him up. The Sandaime nods and the ninjas went on to disposing the bodies. _**"Sandaime-sama, who is that?"**_ Kakashi asked sternly as he carried the child over with a few scrolls."

"The Sandaime nods once more as he took the child and scrolls before saying, _**"This is the sole survivor of the Yamamoto clan Kakashi and the last, along with Naruto, testimony demons once resided here,"**_ and he went back to the Hokage tower to take his place back a Hokage again so the future of Konohagakure no Sato can burn brightly again. My name is Umino**-(9)** Iruka**-(10)** and I'm currently a sensei**-(11)** at the Ninja Academy. And I'm here to teach the future of the ninja way of life."

TBC

* * *

**Translations:**

**Konohagakure no Sato-** Village Hidden The Leafs

**Kyuubi-** Nine Tailed Fox

**Bijuu-** tailed demons

**Yondaime-** fourth

**Hokage-** Fire Shadow

**Kami-** Gods

**Shinigami-** a type of spirit summoned to serve and the being that was used in the technique the Yondaime Hokage used to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto.

**Sandaime-** Third

**Umino-** Of the Sea

**Iruka-** Dolphin

**Sensei-** Teacher


	3. Adoption Dreams

**Naru:** We're back with more yaoi fun. I know some you guys are wondering what the pairing is for this story well…I AINT TELLEN YA! BWAHAHHAHAHAAHA!

**Yami Naru:** Hag….

**Naru:** _-growls-_ What was that Yami!

**Yami Naru:** Nothing! Nothing at all! Everyone read and review someone so we can get motivated to do the next chapter.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

_Letter_

**-Scene Change-

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Adoption Dreams **

Currently in Konohagakure no Sato-**(1)**, the villagers were finishing up the rebuilding process of their village, it had been four months scenes the village destruction and information the Sandaime-**(2)** Hokage-**(3)** gave them days after the Kyuubi-**(4)** attack.

Let's say they weren't to happy about the fact the Kyuubi was sealed into an infant but what gotten me more riled and angry is that someone leaked information to them that the last of Yamamoto was in the same predicament. Even spiteful when they learned that a mysteries Bijuu-**(5)** attacked the head of Yamamoto clan sole while saving his child in the Kyuubi attack, in a both die or one die effort, the bijuu was sealed into the now last of the Yamamoto's.

Sarutobi knew the true story of the Bijuu and Zoro, he meet the demon himself and became fast friends with the man. He read the scroll that was meant for him that was Yamamoto Zoro last wishes from him.

_Dear Sarutobi-sama,_

_If you're reading this now, that means I have died and long gone while my mate has been sealed into our son. I realize Kazma Arashi, my dear friend and ex-lover, must have sealed Kyuubi into his own son after I did. We devolved this technique together and I have the blue prints of it. Only you, the Sandaime, and my son can learn this technique for now. Days before I died, as an oracle of Konohagakure no Sato, I saw things the fates and Kami's will do to lead a path to protect our homeland and the other great nations._

_The last of my prophecies deal with those two young Jinchuriki's-__**(6)**__ that I already know that grown to your heart to love Sarutobi. After all, it is both mine and Minato children you're dealing with. Everything is going to unfold before sometime Sarutobi, even if you experience a little of it, it's still going to unfold. _

_I'm talking to much aren't I? To get to the point, the blue scroll must be giving to my best friend Hyuuga Hiashi. There's information and last wishes to him that only he can see. The other scrolls are for my child, Yamamoto Kenji, in the future. Please put those scrolls in the main compound in the Yamamoto district of Konohagakure no Sato. I beg of you, please do that and protect both I and Minato child, and let the village know our children are heroes to the people._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Yamamoto Zoro, head of the Yamamoto clan_

_P.S.: Kratos says quit being a closet pervert you old fool of a Hokage. You're suppose to represent us with pride, not perverted-ness you old goat of a ninja. And good bye Sarutobi, from the both of us, we will see you again one day._

Sandaime just sighed as he read the letter from one of his best friends in life and at the current predicament and developments the days just pasted upon him. The village didn't think the children were heroes but monsters, which was both the predicament and development. He looked at the sleeping infants in the crib next to him. One had bits of blonde hair and the other had bits of white hair.

If they were to open their eyes, the blonde would have crystal blue ocean eyes that would give off the essence of protection and untamable happiness while the white haired one would have beautiful forest green emerald eyes that gave off the will to support you and give you life like a forest.

Sandaime just smiled as he watched the white haired one yawn and snuggle up against the blonde for more warmth under the blanket. He chuckle's and says, "Kenji-**(7)**…Naruto-**(8)**….I hope two can grow strong to protect this village someday and get through all the resentment and hardship the village will place upon you guys shoulders as you grow up."

A sudden knock brought the Sandaime out of his mussing. Letting out a tired "Come in" he went back to some of his work.

The person stepped inside a said. "Sorry I'm disturbing you Hokage-sama, but I was wondering if I can adopt the young Yamamoto child."

Sarutobi looked up shocked at the person and his eyes widen more when he realized it was Hyuuga-**(9)** Hiashi-**(10)** standing before and asking that of him.

He clamed himself down from the shock and asks. "Are you sure Hiashi-san? Are willing to have this child as part of your clan?"

"I am sure Sarutobi-sama, that child father was my dear friend and he sacrificed himself to save his child and Konohagakure. So I will be honored to take care of him, I'm one of the many who don't view my friend son as a demon but as a hero a village needs now and in the future. Besides, I knew what the Yamamoto clan was and who Zoro mate was before he died," Hiashi stated as he stood proudly before the Hokage.

Sarutobi smiled happily, but kept the hidden pain of Zoro friends not knowing that Kenji was a real demon and was housing his own demonic father inside him, as he got up and picked up the Yamamoto infant and Naruto gently and told Hiashi to fallow him to the adoption room. Hiashi obeyed.

**-Adoption Room-**

Sarutobi walked into the room briskly and was quickly followed by Hiashi and his gawking eyes. Hiashi was to busy scanning the room to notice Sarutobi place the sleeping Kenji on a table before walking up to him until he heard Sarutobi call his name.

"Hiashi…," Sarutobi called to the clan head.

"Huh?" he answered, looking at the Hokage.

"Please hold Naruto for a moment," Hiashi nodded and took the sleeping Naruto away from the Hokage. Hiashi looked over the features of the baby that the village calls 'Demon.' For some reason he couldn't help smiling at the grinning child in arms but the smile quickly vanished. Sarutobi prepared for the adoption process but caught the glimpse of a smile that was planted on the Hyuuga face.

Taking a dagger, Sarutobi made a small cut in left shoulder of the sleeping Kenji and turned back to Hiashi. Quickly doing seals and mumbles something, the candles surrounding the room quickly lit with blue flames, giving the room an eerie bluish color. Sarutobi took the sleeping Naruto away from Hiashi and said, "The process is ready, you may proceed."

Hiashi nodded and walked over to the sleeping Kenji, taking the dagger and cutting a small line on palm and state, "I, Hyuuga Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga clan hear by adopt, Yamamoto Kenji, the sole survivor of the Yamamoto clan into my clan for the time has come for the Yamamoto to take his place as head of his clan. The bonds of my clan may be forever for not bit of blood, shall be broken. So here on out, you child are Hyuuga Yamamoto Kenji, heir to the Hyuuga and Yamamoto clan."

Squeezing his bloody palm, he let some of his blood drips into the small hole in Kenji shoulder. When the blood connected, the candles shined a golden color, leaving the room in a blinding light. Sarutobi and Hiashi were forced to cover their eyes from light. When the light dimmed down, the candles were then extinguished; only leaving rising smoke as proof they were lit. Hiashi looked at Kenji to see if he was alright only to be surprised.

Around Kenji eyes were black rings and on his right cheek was a blue line that made it look like a tear going down his face and the other side had three red triangles, his ears became a little more human like, and a red band on his nose, but what shocked him most was the fact his newly adopted son was still asleep.

This process would have caused the youngest of children to cry out in pain when accepting a new bloodline in them, yet Kenji was still asleep during the whole process. Sarutobi walked over, standing beside the stunned Hyuuga, he studied Kenji new appearance before saying, "Go home Hyuuga and take you new son to your wife."

Hiashi nodded as picked up Kenji and left the room with a word. Sarutobi stood for a few minutes looking at Naruto, he mumbled, "Well Naruto, it looks like we have a long road ahead of us. I hope you're ready to fight with Kenji." Sarutobi left the room to put Naruto back in his crib alone.

TBC

* * *

**Numbered Translations:**

**Konohagakure no Sato-** Village hidden in the leafs

**Sandaime-** Third

**Hokage-** Fire Shadow

**Kyuubi-** Nine tailed fox

**Bijuu-** Powerful tailed demons

**Jinchuriki-** Power of human sacrifice (if I spelt this wrong please tell me so I can fix it)

**Kenji-** honored jewel or sacred sword, common name used for boys

**Naruto-** two meanings of his name, one being "Maelstrom" and the other is also the name for a sliced stick of Kamaboko with pink whirlpool design in the middle that is used as a topping for Ramen

**Hyuuga**- Towards the sun

**Hiashi-** Daytime, Spreading of Fire


	4. Six years later

**Naru:** Hey everyone! Third chapter here! There going to be a lot of time skipping around here. It's only going to happen for the first few chapters. Its part of the plot, you guys will figure it out soon and soon try to guess at what's going to happen next in the story.

**Yami Naru**: We don't own Naruto or its characters. We only own Yamamoto Kenji and the plot.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

**-Scene Change-

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Six years later**

"Six years. Six years I have been living with the stuck up bastards known as the Hyuuga clan. The only one I don't think is stuck up is my little sister, Hyuuga Hinata, the only one who is caring out of the whole clan. I was adopted by Hyuuga Hiashi when I was a baby and I never knew who my real father was," I said, sitting on soft cool grass.

"Until two years ago. Yes, two years ago in what I thought was a dream I had meet my demonic father. The same father that was sealed into me several days before I was adopted into the Hyuuga clan, and where I learned that my other father sacrificed himself to a Shinigami in order to seal my demonic father into me. My real father's names are Yamamoto Zoro, head of the Yamamoto clan, and Asakura Kratos, ten tail demon lord. My clan, the Yamamoto clan, happens to be one of the only known angel-demon clans in this world that is known as of today," I spoke as I lay myself down on the soft and cool bed of grass.

"I know it's very extraordinary to be the only son of the most powerful clan head and demon around. After all, one was a 10-tailed wolf while the other was hybrid even though both were males when they were living in this world. I know it is impossible for a guy to get pregnant, but remember were talking about a demon lord that seemingly time forgot and clan with a bloodline limit that that is hardly known about to the outside world. I'm the only one out of this vast village that knows the secrets of the Yamamoto's and what the bloodline does and what it is capable of," sighing to myself, I slowly watched the differently shaped clouds roll by with random birds following at a quicker pace in the clear blue sky.

"You see one part of the bloodline of the Yamamoto clan all of Konohagakure no Sato knew about was the fact the Yamamoto clan males can use their own chakra to help get their current mate pregnant or get said mate(s) to impregnate themselves. That technique can only used by the males of the clan. The reason for that is quite easy but it's a completely different story, secret and explanation entirely. Demons have a similar way but my father has yet to speak to me on how demonic males and females do that with their mated to someone of their own sex," I spoke as a little smirk graced my lips as I rolled over to my stomach wishing to feel the morning sun on my back.

"My father that happens to be sealed in me is one of those lucky male to get pregnant by a Yamamoto for both of fathers fell in love long before I was born. They tried to have many children before, but terrible luck struck for all their children were still births when being born to them. I was the luck one for only one to be born alive on their last attempt," I yawned before shifting around on the cool grass, trying to find a comfortable place in it. A person can only stay comfortable on hard ground for awhile.

"Really I don't know why I'm telling you people all of this. I'm leaving this hellhole soon anyway, only to return in the future. Another thing about my bloodline is I'm able to talk to angles from the heavens and the demons from hell. Both sides are guiding me to the future and key to saving Konohagakure no Sato someday. Because my true name is Yamamoto Kenji and I summon you to the day of reckoning," I said before giving a sly, confident smile before vanishing in a burst of wind and leaves.

**-Back in reality -**

I slowly awoke in my dark room in the Hyuuga compound. I smiled happily as I noticed star lit sky about my village. The twilight of night was the thing I was waiting for. At night, I get to play with my bloodline that the citizens, or my so-called family, without knowing it. I opened the window and jumped out into the cool air of night and onto the grounds. I quickly traveled through the compound gardens before jumping the wall that separated me from nightly freedom. Jumping onto a nearby roof I traveled to a close section of village way by jumping roof to roof only to be stopped by someone near the wall. I looked at the person in front me as I slightly thanked Kami for my excellent eyesight at night, _'Anbu? Can't be, most of them are on missions or guarding the gates. He must have just returned from a mission. I better go before he-'_

"You child, what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in bed at home?" he asked as he slowly turned around, red eyes spinning in the darkness of night, the moon showing his pale skin and some of his soft features of his face. My eyes widen at the appearance, and then I curse under my breath.

'_Damn, why did I have to run into him? Why do I have to run into the Uchiha Itachi-__**(1)**__?'_ I asked myself, but my worried expression soon turned into a grin at the potential use of this situation, _'I think I can make this situation go my way.'_

"I'm just a kid who's just meeting someone. Someone I know outside the village," I answered as I got into a Taijutsu fighting position a friend outside the village taught me.

"That so kid, well sorry, I'm taking you back home where you belong," Itachi confirmed stoically as he came closer to me.

I smirk and say, "Well, the only way you're going to get me back to the Hyuuga compound tonight is if you fight me right now."

Itachi stopped right there and looked at me with emotionless eyes that couldn't rival anyone in this village. A sudden smirk that so dark to world appeared on his face and he said, "If that's the only way to get back home then I'll fight you."

"Good…," I say happily while a smirk played on my lips. I patiently waited for my opponent to make the first move. I close my eyes, feeling that he vanish into the wind. I heard it then, his feet scraping against the roof of the building. I quickly turned around and used my small body to dodge the incoming kick that came from behind. His eyes slightly widen in shock that I was able to dodge the attack. I open my eyes to revile the first stage of the sharingan-**(2)** causing Itachi eyes widen even more.

"H-H-How is that possible?" Itachi asked shocked, mouth agape.

I just smiled at him and answered, "There are things I can easily get, like the Uchiha bloodline. But I think there's something you want and that's power isn't it Itachi?"

Itachi lowered his leg, closed his eyes before opening them again and spoke, "You are right about me wanting power and—" He trailed off.

"To kill your clan except your little otouto-**(3)**, right?" I finished for him; he looked at me once again with weary shock. I smile that I guessed right in his actions. I close my eyes once again and open them to revile the second stage of the sharingan, the Mangekyo Sharingan-**(4)**. I smirk happily to see **THE** Uchiha Itachi actually showing emotions of shock, to confusion, to anzaling, to looks like thought.

"How do you know this and how did you obtain that?" Itachi sternly questioned me causing my smirk to broaden into a massive grin when he asked.

"There are things I know but you don't, but there are things I don't know that you do know. You see, I need trainning in how to use the Sharingan and other thing and you need to know how to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan that you need so dearly," I say the moon illumanating only half my face, leaving the half in darkness like itachi. My smile making me looks sort of evil in the twilight of the heavenly night, the second level of my sharingan eyes glowing and spinning in the darkness.

"So you want me to train you in art of the Uchiha way?" he asked me and I nodded a yes to the stoic teenager before myself.

"Yes, if you want informantion on the Mangekyo Sharingan. But there one more thing to this agreement, if you agree to my arrangement," I stated, my grin turning into a serious frown while looked into his eyes, not blinking in the secounds that past.

"What else do you want?" he asked finally, breaking the silence that was between us.

"I want you to take me with you when run away from this forsaken village that hidden among the weak leafs. Its time for me to leave this village because it has forsaken me and another," I answered truthfully to the Uchiha genious. He closed his eyes for a few mintues and opened them again.

"Before I give you my answer to this agreement, may I ask you one more thing?" He asked once more, looking directly into my passionate eyes of power. That wasn't the only question he wanted asked, his eyes was full of confusion and asked for more out of this.

"Yes you may," I answered knowing he had many questions that we both knew that could not be answered now.

'_Itachi….I know what your going to ask and I'll ask it truhtfully, but you must know there are secerts that I know about Konohagakure and about myself you cant know just yet. But I hope to one day tell you, no matter how slow it takes to tell them all to you__.'_ I thought calmmly.

"Are you the one from the last survior of the Yamamaoto clan who has the sealed demon with in you?" he asked out of his curiousity.

"Yes…Yes I am that child, that survior, that vessel, the one who seek a better future for us all and has the key to your future Itachi. Now are going to agree or decline that you know who I am now?" I asked, pulling back some of my long white spiky hair behind my slightly pointed ear.

"I-I agree to our aragment little one, but since you know my name, I would like to know yours," he said. I smiled that he agreed to the aragments, so I ran up to him and grabbed his hand and said, "My name is Hyuuga Yamamoto Kenji."

I could feel that we could get more out of this when this is all over with in the end. I looked up and notice there was a small, ghostly smile on Itachi face, which was a shock. Itachi was known to be a cold-hearted bastard who never showed emotion, but here he was smileing at me like I was a dear friend of his. I couldn't help but to return the smile, he-he-No, Itachi was the first person, beside my mother, father (sometimes but not anymore), sister, and cousin, to smile at me. I looked around and notice the sun was rising in the east.

"Shit!" I paniced, I was suppose to meet my sensei in the next village over and be back in bed by now. I quickly let go of Itachi hand and ran off to the Hyuuga compound. I deactivaded the Mangekyo Sharingan as I ran back to my family compuond.

"Sorry Itachi-san for the sudden rush, but I got to get home! And you made me miss my meeting with my friend tonight so you owe me! See me later so we can start this agreement!" I yelled at him, running as fast as my little legs could carry me. I know I can run faster, due to my secert sensei that teaches me. I could see Itachi nodding in confirmantion in the distance before I took off in my true speed.

When I got home, before I climb through the window I felt three charka signatures in my room. I easily indefined them as Hinata, my younger sister, Neji, my cousin I call brother, and Hiashi, my father. I quickly climb through the window into my room and hopped onto my bed. I crossed my legs and look directly at them, smiled a cocky smile, and said, "What do you want?"

TBC

* * *

**Yami Naru:** Accually, forget the bio and picture. If I did that, we would ruin the plot of the story. So bye and Read and Review.

**Translations:**

**Itachi****-** Weasel

**Sharingan-** Copy Wheel Eye

**Otouto-** Little Brother

**Mangekyo**** Sharingan-** Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye

**Kaleidoscope-** a toy containing small, brightly-colored tumbling objects, and a set of mirrors which reflect the view of the tumbling objects into repeating, symmetric patterns.


	5. Your escape is my escape

**Naru:** Sorry it took so long for this story for being updated. I had report to do and it took a very long time to do when I started to type it, it started to get very detailed and gotten longer than it was suppose to be. I hope you guys like. I don't own Naruto or it character. If I did, I would have this made into a hell ass of a movie and be paying my way through college because of the show after I got of high school. I only own Yamamoto Kenji and the plot. Read and Review, please.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

**-Scene Change-

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Your escape is my escape**

"Where were you Kenji?" Hiashi all but growled me while I merely smirked at my adopted father. I took notice that Hinata partly stood behind father while Neji stood beside them before drawing my attention elsewhere.

"Hn, No where I suppose, if you count walking in the woods when you can't sleep at night as nowhere," I stated as I rubbed my left hand nails on my white male kimono and blew on them as if I wasn't paying attention to my adoptive father. Hiashi eye twitched at the sudden action.

'_Hiashi…You will never know the truth of me and I will make sure of that until the time is right my fake, insolent, idiotic adoptive father,'_ I thought, letting my eyes lose their warmth for the moment and let them coldly look into my so-called-father cold eyes, which startled him deeply even though he did not show it. I wanted him to start thinking about things, about me, so the wheels of time can start moving further.

'_A mire child can't have so cold of eyes like this. Who or what are you truly Kenji?'_ Hiashi thought before guiding Hinata and Neji out the room as he silently commanded me to follow him.

"So Hiashi…Let the games I set in motion start because your time is limited and slowly ticking away. Part of me hope you figure it out before the sands of time stop and let me leave this accursed village I call home," I spoke aloud in the empty room as I walked out my home. I headed to bathroom to get ready for the day ahead. After getting ready I headed out to meet my new sensei, the Uchiha Itachi. I smiled happily at this; so far everything is going as planned in my life.

**-One year later-**

A whole year has passed since the agreement. I and Itachi have become really close in the year. He became like my onii-san-**(1)** and his otouto, Uchiha Sasuke, have became like my otouto to. In the year, I could see why Itachi wanted to kill his family. Damn sadistic, ignorant, arrogantly, hypocritical fools. I can't believe those fools were one of my clan lesser branches. Can't tell which lesser branch was worst, the Uchiha's or the Hyuuga's.

Itachi father want him to be perfect and the rest, except Sasuke, hated him for being perfect while Konohagakure no Sato praised him for being the clan and village genius. That made me sick to my stomach to see how they treated Itachi, the brother I adopted as my own. I want to save Sasuke from that pain like his and mine onii-san has to deal with everyday.

It is time for me to keep my bargain of my deal since I learned everything about the way of the Uchiha and the sharingan. I smiled evilly as I looked out into the twilight of the heavens night. Today marked the night me and Itachi meet and agreed to our little deal.

My false father still does not know of the agreement between us or the fact I'm being trained inside and outside the village. I look at the clock next to my bed and it showed 8 p.m.

'_Time for me to move,'_ I thought as I got out my bed and jumped out of my room window and onto the grounds. Taking the same route that fateful night I sensed someone fallowing me. For now I let this person continue to follow me as I jumped from one roof to another. I know for a fact the person behind me was not my onii-san.

The charka signature belongs to my false father, Hiashi. I pretended like I didn't sense him and acted like the seven year old no skilled kid I was supposes to be. I smiled evilly at the thought of him getting the biggest shock of his life when I meet with Itachi.

"Itachi….Where are you Itachi?" I called out lowly in the darkness as I stopped on the roof we meet upon a year ago. As I waited I realized who I was the person that was fallowing me from a safe distance behind me, _'Fool, your setting yourself for a shock my friend. I better be careful thou, I don't want him to hear what we are planning.'_

"Kenji…," I heard a stoic voice say, I quickly turned around to only be embraced in a warm hug of my onii-san, Itachi, "Glad you made it, now what you wanted my little otouto."

"I know you can sense him Itachi, so let's not talk to loudly ok," Itachi nodded as I continued, "Well, I believe it's time for me to pay my end of my bargain and give you what you want and I would be happy to help you kill your clan with you in the end, but you know I can't do that if the escape is going to work Itachi," I whispered to him.

"I understand Kenji, so how?" he asked, hugging me a little tighter. After getting to know me and I him; Itachi did not wish for me to be involved in this and I know it. I sighed as I let the calm air of night blow upon us and the twilight of the moon shine down upon us.

I nuzzled my face into his Anbu uniform, taking in his delicious scent. I didn't want to let him go, but things had to be done and I have plans to open too far in the process for me to give them up. I look up into dark eyes, both analyzing; I placed a hand on his pale, soft snow white skin he developed from studying so much. I smiled at him, knowing everything will be fine between us.

"Itachi, before I tell you this, I need to agree to something else," I say, breaking free from his hold, and having turning around, having my back to him.

"And what is that?" he asked me, undetermined of what may come from this or between them.

"I want you to join me when we are out of the village," I confirmed turning around quickly, a huge grin planted on my face.

"What do mean by joining you?" he asked me, confusion planted on his handsome pale face. Confusion was something I could deal with on his handsome face.

"I mean-I-How do-I'm about to tell you a secret no one knows about Itachi. This secret is about an organization. Have you heard of the Twilight organization?" I asked him, my tone and eyes serious.

"Yes, I heard of that organization. I heard that they are beginning organization and motives are unknown, but hold no threat to any of the nations because they are weak and are still in the recruiting stages of their organization even after they been established two years ago. A rumor states they have a connection the Akatsuki, but that's only a rumor. Any further information on the organization is unknown or deemed classified by the Hokage and Elders," Itachi stated in a calm, serious and informed tone. I smiled at Itachi glad that information about the group is so sparse to the fire nation.

"Well, aren't you informed my friend. You see, there are thirteen captains in Twilight organization. The captains they have now are somewhat powerful, but they missing some captains and need to recruit the strongest they can get. Their leader, only known as 'White Wolf' or 'Twilight' by his followers, but the captains and vice-captains know the name of their leader. Right know they still need nine captains and vice-captains in the organization," I informed Itachi with a sly grin on my face. Itachi face showed more confusion as he processed the information that was just told to him.

"Why? Why are you telling me all this?" he asked finally after minutes of silence.

"Because as leader of Twilight organization, we still need a fifth captain who can take over as fifth district captain of the Twilight Black Ops. I'm asking you to be that captain Itachi, will you be that captain when leave the village?" I asked, reaching my arm and hand out to the shocked Itachi.

Itachi was too lost for words, he was asked to be in an unknown organization as well the leader that's unknown to the masses is standing before him like this. He just looked at me, my arm and hand still extended to him. Seconds that pasted felt like minutes, the silence stealing away the night.

"The sands of time are falling Itachi, do you accept to these agreements or do you decline to my terms?" I asked him once again, breaking the pregnant silence between us.

I saw his eyes shift in confusion once again, thinking of what to do at the moment and then he finally answered, "I will join when we leave this village you call forsaken my otouto."

"Good my onii-san, but do you now know the full conscious risk that you're taking when leaving this village? The village you despise and the village I'm leaving to protect," I asked him, walking up to him, trying to get face to face to him the best way I can.

"I understand that Kenji, and who said I completely against Konohagakure no Sato. I'm only against my family young one," Itachi stated with a sly smirk on his face. I scrunched up my face a bit at the 'young one' title he seem to deem me with before smiling in happiness at his choice.

"You sly devil you; you're too good to be true my friend. Now since that's out and dealt with, I'm going to tell you how to get the Mangekyo Sharingan. As you know, you been followed by your best friend, Uchiha Shisui, because of a sudden order from your father. The thing is, you must kill your best friend, or at least someone close to you, in order to get the Mangekyo Sharingan. When you do, you must make it look like a he killed himself. I want you go to the lake when no one is around and drown him or whatever. When you do that, in a few days the Mangekyo Sharingan shall form within you my onii-san and when it does, come straight to me and we can begin the rest of the plan," I explained to him, a twisted grin formed on my face as I hugged Itachi.

"That's all Kenji, and then it's going to be very easy to do," Itachi laughed and hugged me tightly; I nuzzled my face into his Anbu uniform once more, smelling his scent once again. I released him from the hug and looked around; I still sense Hiashi there and noticed the sun rising in the distant east.

I looked at Itachi and said loudly; breaking the talk we just had into something else, "See you later Itachi, I hope everything works out in the end for you."

I left Itachi in swift motion and headed back to the Hyuuga compound before Hiashi did. Itachi turned his head where Hiashi was hiding and said, "You can come out Hyuuga-san, I know you been there the whole time."

Hiashi stepped out the shadows and asked, "How do you know my son Uchiha? And what were you two talking about?"

Itachi chuckled lightly and answered, "That's for us to know and for you to someday find out Hyuuga."

With that answered, Itachi disappeared in a plume of white smoke before the head of the Hyuuga clan. Hiashi just scowled and disappeared from the scene, when he returned home he found Hinata, Neji, **AND** Kenji sitting at the table eating breakfast. Hiashi just scowled at Kenji who smirked back and mouthed 'I-know-you-were-there-dumbass.' Hiashi was shocked that Kenji would mouth that and set out plans for punishment for the little escapade from the night.

**-Days Later, Author POV-**

A few days later after the incident, both Kenji and Hiashi were training against each other in one of the many Hyuuga training fields.

'_What are you planning Kenji? What am I saying, Kenji is just a kid, and he can't be planning something big. I'm losing my mind thinking Kenji is some mastermind.'_ Hiashi thought. Just then, Itachi appeared in a tree in the Hyuuga compound in regular Uchiha styled cloths. Hiashi scowled at him and Kenji just smirked at him. Itachi jumped down from the tree and Kenji ran up to him and hugged him.

"Kenji-kun, do you play want to with Sasuke today? His been very worried that he hasn't seen you for a few days," Itachi asked Kenji in his usual public cold tone. Kenji nodded his head rapidly and turned his head towards his father in pleading eyes.

Hiashi just continued to scowl at Itachi before saying, "You may go Kenji but be home before dark."

"Yes tou-**(2)**-san!" Kenji replied happily, jumping around Itachi before running off towards the Uchiha compound. Itachi turned to Hiashi after seeing Kenji run off, knowing he would be waiting for him there and smirked at Hiashi.

"I don't know what you're doing Uchiha, but leave my adopted son out of this," Hiashi growled at him. Itachi continued to smirk and said, "I'm doing nothing, just watching out for one of my friends who is like a little bother to me."

With that he left, leaving a shocked and angered reaction behind in Hiashi. When he arrived back to the Uchiha compound, he found Kenji waiting patiently for him, grinning like a mad man who just did something evil.

"You must have finally gotten the Mangekyo Sharingan Itachi," Kenji purred in satisfaction for the achievement. Itachi nodded as he walked over a sat next Kenji.

"I will do it tomorrow Kenji, so we can leave this place as soon as possible. So you have problems with that?" Itachi asked Kenji, commented what to do next.

"Not a problem for me. I got everything I need sealed in a scroll, so I'm ready whenever you are," Kenji responded chirpily, bouncing into Itachi lap.

"Then tonight, I want to move as soon as we can," Itachi commented, Kenji nodded and got of Itachi lap. Stepping a few steps away, turning around and having his hands behind his back.

"Ok then, tonight we move then. I will see you tonight then my onii-san," Kenji confirmed, running off back towards home.

**-Later that night, Itachi POV-**

I quickly made way to the Hyuuga compound after just killing my clan and leaving Sasuke as the sole savoir here. Blood of my clan members soaked my Anbu uniform from the massacre.

"Finally made it," I stated climbing through the window of Kenji room, seeing he was sleeping knowing it was fringe sleep. I slightly shook him and said, "Time to move Kenji, Anbu will be looking for me soon."

Kenji got up in instant and tossed off the sheets to revile he was wearing baggie pants, no shirt, and white sleeveless jacket with fur that surrounded the neck of the jacket and his neck and he said, "Let's go now," before jumping outside the window.

I followed him, both of us going full speed towards the protective wall of Konohagakure no Sato. We jumped over the wall before hitting, and ran towards the unknown reaches of the deep grove of forest that surrounded the forsaken village.

**-Morning, Hokage office-**

"Hokage, what is the meaning of this, I don't have time for this!" yelled a brunette haired leader of the Hyuuga clan who busted into the room. All the heads of the other clans, minus the recently dead Uchiha head, and the Hokage looked at angered man.

"I see you finally made it Hiashi, any other business you have has to wait after we talk about the Uchiha massacre that taken place last night and the whereabouts of Uchiha Itachi," Hokage commented and Hiashi eyes widen.

'_Why didn't I think about that earlier? He took him, that bastard took Kenji!'_ Hiashi thought physically growling at the thought of what the blasted teenager had done.

"Hiashi, is there something wrong?" Asuma, head of the Sarutobi clan after his father took the title of Hokage again, asked him.

"Hell yes something is wrong! That bastard took my son last night!" Hiashi yelled out angrily, making some gasp in shock at this.

"Are you sure of this Hiashi?" Sarutobi asked him seriously.

"Yes I'm sure, Itachi and Sasuke were the last to see Kenji yesterday and he wasn't in his room this morning," Hiashi answered truthfully.

"I see….Send out three Anbu squads, and you all shall go to, in search of Uchiha Itachi and the Yamamoto heir, Yamamoto Kenji, that's been kidnapped," Sarutobi order and they proceeded with the orders by disappearing in a plume of smoke in the Hokage office and Sarutobi muttered, "Kami…Please let that child be safe."

TBC

* * *

**Translations:**

**Onii-san-** Older Brother, all so can be said as 'Nii-san'

**Tou-san-** Father


	6. Return to the place which I forsaken

**Naru:** O_O Dang…8 long freaking pages, one of the longest chapters I ever done for any stories I have written. I hope you guys like it, if you guys get confuse, I don't blame you. -_-, Just keep reading it a few times and you guys will get it.

**Yami Naru:**_-pops in-_ No you won't! _-Pops out-_

**Naru:**_-growls-_ Shut up Yami and stay out of this.

**Yami Naru:**_-pops in-_ I just came back from vacation so I don't need this from you now Naru-chan.

**Naru:** I don't care if you just came from vacation, for all I care you can go fuck a donkey jackass!

**Yami Naru:** Ouch…I didn't need that. Um…well….We don't own Naruto. We just own a couple of staff members, a company, the executive board of the company, and the Original characters that are stars of our stories that we produce almost every week for you guys. Read and Review.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

**-Scene change-

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Return to the place which I forsaken**

Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, they passed quickly in the village hidden in the leafs. They long have forgotten the Uchiha massacre and kidnapping of heir to the Yamamoto clan while they praise the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan. The life of the village moved on further and abused the sole vessel after they silently celebrated that one was long gone and most likely dead by now. That's up until now.

"It's time my forsaken village, it is time for your battle between the villages I became apprentice to," a shadowy figure covered in a white torn sheet mumbled and a smaller figure following the taller, coming ever nearer to village of Konohagakure no Sato.

"Halt! Name and passport," an Anbu with a wolf mask demanded, jumping down from his post to greet him. He pulls out two passports and gives it to the Ookami-**(1)** Anbu. The Anbu eyes widen as he reads the passport that was given to him.

"My name is…Yamamoto Kenji and this is my son Yamamoto Naozumi-**(2)**," the figure identify, making the Anbu drop the passport. Kenji picks up the passports and places it back into his pocket.

"OPEN THE GATES NOW!" the Anbu yelled, "I'll take you and your son directly to Hokage, Yamamoto-sama," Kenji grunted in response as the huge, old gates open before us. When the gap was widening enough, all of us walked in and we started our way to the Hokage tower. As we walked, Kenji notices people glance or staring at us.

"DAMN YOU SASUKE-TEME-**(3)**!" a loud male voice yells out of nowhere. Then a loud crashing noise was heard throughout the area of the market district.

"NARUTO, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" a female voice rang throughout the village. Then another crash was heard.

'_Well, I see Naruto haven't really changed for the better,'_ Kenji thought, an anime sweat drop formed recognizing the voice. Kenji picked up his son and starts to jump roof to roof to head where the sound was coming from, the Anbu followed to make sure he was safe and did nothing to harm the villagers.

And there they were, a silver haired Jonin, orange book in hand and watching with amuse eye, a pink hair girl who looked really mad, a blonde boy rubbing his head and a brunette haired boy standing away from them, with a few cuts, and trying to burn a hole in the blonde with a glare.

Kenji jumped down from the roof, placing his son next to himself, and the Anbu hid himself into the shadows. Kenji chuckled at the sight before him and son looked at his father with curious eyes.

"What are you laughing at?" Naruto yelled, jumping up and pointing a finger at Kenji.

"Naruto…," Sakura groaned. _**'YA! WHAT YOU LAUGHING AT FOOL!'**_ Inner Sakura yelled, raising a mental fist in Sakura mind.

"Well, nice to see you to Naruto-kun," Kenji chuckled, placing the free hand on his hip. The blonde looked at the white haired teen in confusion.

"May I ask who you are and the child name," the silver headed Jonin stated, looking at Kenji.

"Not if you tell me yours first pervert," Kenji growled, noticing that the book in his hand happens to be an 'Icha Icha Paradise: Volume 47: Flirting Tactics.' Naruto, Sakura took a step back from when he growled, but it got Kakashi and Sasuke attention.

"Well, my name Hatake Kakashi, now yours and the child please and how do you know my student name?," Kakashi asked, resuming his bored tone and started to read his orange perverted book again which caused Kenji to growl some more. Kakashi was curious of someone who his team and he not know knew one of his team names.

"Yeah, how do you know me?" Naruto asked in a curious tone. Both Sasuke and Sakura were curious about that as well.

"Well you know me, yet not know me. I just returned to this village after five years, and came here to help my home village I was born into. Kakashi-san, you meet me when I was baby, Naruto and Sasuke know me from their childhood," that statement made their eyes go wide and Kenji continued as he took off his, and his child, hood in front of them, "My name is Yamamoto Kenji, heir to the Yamamoto clan, the heir that was kidnapped by Uchiha Itachi, my older adoptive onii-san, this is my son Yamamoto Naozumi."

Now, were he stood was a 6 ft. 0 in, long white haired, mature looking, has calm emerald eyes that could protect you, a tattooed faced twelve year old boy who look between the age of 16 and 20, lips covered in white lipstick_,_ nails covered in white nail polish, wearing white baggie pants and a long white shirt with the Yamamoto clan symbol on the front and back.

As for the small child with white hair, markings on his face, innocent looking, looks like around the age of 2 or 3, wearing a white shirt with the Yamamoto clan symbol on it, and a white shorts and blue ninja sandals.

"Oh my god, that can't be that child, he…," one villager whispered to another.

"I know, I thought he was dead to. That must someone who trying to take the name of a clan that no longer here," another whispered.

"If that's the heir, I wish that beast was still gone and never returned," yet another whispered. Kenji hearing these things growled lowly but can still be heard among the people around them, making them stop.

"If you don't believe me, how do I prove that I am the heir to the Yamamoto legacy that you know about or have you forgotten the Yamamoto clan bodies can grow more quickly than an average body of a human?" Kenji asked the mass of people around us, they started to whisper again when one stepped out from the crowd. The Anbu that was staying in the shadows watched intently as the scene before him unfold.

"The way you can prove to us that you are the heir is by showing us your bloodline ability," the villager stated.

"You must be crazy; to awaken my bloodline fully would be genetic suicide to my body. These markings are proof enough that my bloodline is of the Yamamoto and I have been adopted by the Hyuuga clan after I was born," Kenji stated firmly as he thought, '_Damn…..I might have to show the Byakugan if I have to fight them.'_

"That proves nothing you faker!" Naruto yelled, charging at Kenji head on. Kenji dodges the attack and quickly placed his child next to Sakura and getting into Hyuuga Taijutsu position. Naruto charged once and Kenji yelled out, "BYAKUGAN!"

The Byakugan appeared, causing Kenji emerald eyes turn into a complete light shade of green and attack Naruto with the Hyuuga Taijutsu style. In a matter of seconds, Naruto laid on the ground conscious, but injured, after a few blows exchange among each other.

Kenji made himself look like he was bad at the Hyuuga Taijutsu and bloodline, but he perfected the style long ago thanks to someone he meet while he was gone. He looked around and saw people whispering that it was him and then he stopped when he saw Hiashi with both his daughters. He smiled as he saw the shocked faces of his adopted family members, Kenji didn't really notice the three of the Hyuuga clan was there.

"Come here Naozumi it is time to see an old friend of mine," Kenji sooth calmly, kneeling down to ground level. His son nodded and ran up to his kneeling father and hugged him around his neck. Kenji got up from the ground, while lifting up his son in the process, as the Anbu appeared in front of him and his son.

"Come, I think you caused enough commotion Yamamoto-sama," the Anbu stated before disappearing back into the shadows to head to the Hokage tower.

Kenji took by the roofs and headed there only after yelling. "NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN MY IMOUTO-SAN-**(4)** AFTER FIVE YEARS!"

Hinata just stood there shocked before her body decided to faint, Hiashi came out of shock in time to catch his eldest daughter.

'_So you finally return, I wonder how you escape my adopted son,'_ Hiashi thought, picking up his daughter and headed for the Hokage tower also. If the Hyuuga clan head only knew the truth of what's going on.

"Um….What are we going to do about Naruto?" Sakura asked her sensei and he just shrugged as he left the area in a swirl of leaves.

**-Hokage office-**

The Sandaime-**(5)** Hokage was currently working on a large pile of documents that needed to be done and he was tired of the work that was given to him. A sudden knock at his office brought him out his thinking and called out, "Come in."

An Anbu with an Ookami mask came in and bowed before saying, "Hokage-sama, there is someone would like to see you." The Anbu disappeared in a plume of smoke and headed back to his post.

'_Why would and Anbu escort someone here to see me, it's common for leaf shinobi to escort someone of importance to Konohagakure, but…This one didn't send me any warning about them coming, so who could this person be?'_ he asked himself, all of a sudden, a white haired child came running in and hid behind the chair the Hokage was sitting in. That caught Sarutobi in mild surprise, but calmed down and smiled as he looked behind the chair and looked at the child and thought, _'He looks so much like Kenji…'_

"Naozumi get your little ass over here," someone growled from his office door, when he turned his head around, his eyes widen at the person that walked in. That person defiantly looked like Kenji, but was also different to.

"Gomen-**(6)** Hokage-sama, but my son can defiantly be a handful when he's like this," the person said, and Sarutobi chuckled lightly at the statement.

"It is ok, I can understand completely," Sarutobi stated with amusement in his voice as he waved off this little incident. The white haired man picked up his son and turned around to face Sarutobi.

"And I like to say is I'm glad to see you Sarutobi-kun after five years disappearance because of Itachi," the white haired man stated, smiling happily at Sarutobi causing the old eyes to widen.

"Kenji?" Sarutobi stuttered out with wide eyes and mixed emotions. Not really believe this could not be happening. The man nodded and said, "Yes, it's me my friend. I'm back home Sarutobi, but with a new addition, my birth son Yamamoto Naozumi."

Sarutobi eyes widen more before letting a few tears fall. Sarutobi got up from his chair and hugged Kenji and his son and said, "I'm glad your back home Kenji, I and the Hyuuga heiress, and few other choice people missed you very much."

"I know Sarutobi, I know some missed me and I missed this village to," Kenji confessed, letting a tear slid down his face and continued, "When I was coming to the tower, I kind of left impression on the villagers, Hiashi, Hinata, and a few others friends to them told them that I was back and when they didn't believe I was the heir."

Sarutobi chuckled and asked, "How did you do that?"

"Um….I showed them part of my bloodline ability I have access to by producing the Hyuuga bloodline ability, the Byakugan. Which is the only bloodline I know, because I guess my bloodline saw the Byakugan many times and somehow activated it," Kenji explained, keeping most the information to himself, to the once again shocked the Sandaime Hokage. He couldn't believe the kid he knew has the Byakugan.

"How…? When? Do you…?" Sarutobi strutted out before the young person he knew before him.

"Ok, I guess I have to explain that, but-" Kenji started to say when the Hokage office doors burst open to revel Naruto, his team, and Hiashi and his two daughters.

"Good, I don't have to explain when I got the Byakugan that much now. You guys should sit down," Kenji stated happily, lightly hugging son as if he was a chibi-fied doll and grinning. They just stood there, blinked, then.

"KENJI-KUN!" Hinata yelled, running to him and tackling Kenji. Kenji quickly tossed Naozumi, who was use to this by now, to Sarutobi in fear he may be hurt by the tackle. Sarutobi caught Naozumi as Kenji swiftly caught Hinata and spun around once.

"Nice to see you to my imouto-san," Kenji said, hugging her tightly as she nuzzled into Kenji neck. To be surprise at Hinata action is an understatement but happy he did it.

"Y-you-you l-lo-look dif-different Kenji-san," Hinata stuttered out, going back to her shy self before she tackled Kenji.

"I know. I know. Things happen, people grow, people learn, people tend to change. That's the way life is, but I really don't really look that different," Kenji stated, shrugging in indifference.

'_Who the hell do you think you're kidding about appearance.'_everyone thought in the room as they took in a good look at the young man before them.

"Now, you were about to explain to me on how you got the Byakugan," Sarutobi stated, Kenji nodded and looked around. He saw indifference, confusion, and the death glare of his adoptive father.

"Before I do, I want to remove the Hyuuga name from me and I want to take up my heritage that was left behind by both my parents and the information I'm about to is not for them to hear because this information is S-Class classification and should not be heard by people who can tell these secrets about this organization that Uchiha Itachi is in," Kenji confirmed in the most serious of tones.

Sarutobi took a puff from his pipe and nodded in understanding. Kenji looked back at his father and saw the Hyuuga eyes narrowed even more and saw Sasuke eyes narrowed at him to. Sasuke growled at Kenji for saying his brother name.

"Oh…and one more thing, Itachi wanted me to tell you Sasuke that you will never achieve what you want in life without the supreme hatred in your heart to gain the power to kill him. And I have to say about that is, his right one part. You'll never be strong enough to kill the way you are now," Kenji stated seriously, causing Sasuke to growl out even more at his cousin.

"How dare you say that to Sasuke, this year number one rookie and the Uchiha genius?" Sakura screeched, causing them to cover their ears.

"He may be the Rookie of the year; he may be this so-called-genius to you and Konohagakure. All I see is a spoiled child who just wants something that is out of reach from his grasps. I know a genius, I know a person who was a rookie of the year, I know a top ninjas who was an Anbu captain, that person is Uchiha Itachi. He tried to save his brother from the same fate as he, but look what his otouto turned out to be. His little otouto is turning out to be him, the third person who seeks power away from or in Konohagakure, and you know what…I see that this last survivor is a traitor and will abandon hidden leaf as it is. So beware my children of leaf, the one who think is your hero can be your enemy and the one you think that are the demons are your hero's to the village you call home," Kenji stated in a serious tone, his lips turned into a twisted grin before them. The grin slightly scared the genin on team seven while the rest seem to be indifferent to it all.

"You don't know anything about my team or who he will become! You have been away from this village for five years, so you don't know anything!" Naruto yelled, running out of the room.

"Naruto, come back!" Sakura yelled, running after him Sasuke fallowing them. Kakashi sighed and followed his team out of the room. Hinata and her younger sister followed them, feeling the tension in the air increase. Kenji closed his eyes and mumbled, "Naruto, I do know what the future can bring…"

"What do you mean and when did you get the Byakugan?" Hiashi asked, finally making him known by speaking up.

"There is no true meaning to those words and as for the Byakugan, I activated it days after I was taken away from Konohagakure. Although I used the Byakugan many times before, I really know how use it properly," he stated but quickly followed by his thoughts, _'God, his so easily fool. I was trained in the ways of Hyuuga long before I came back.'_

"So I need your help Hiashi-san, you know the trouble it will cause if I continue to walk the streets and alley ways with the Byakugan. But that will be later Hiashi, I got things to discuss with the Hokage," Kenji stated mockingly, twisted grin on his face.

Hiashi scowled at the child before him and thought. _'What happen to you Kenji? You change so much over a short amount of time of five years.'_

"Hokage?" Hiashi questioned sternly, stern gazed looking at the Hokage.

"Leave Hiashi, I will talk to you later about this and release what information I can," Hokage sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his chin.

Hiashi nodded and left, closing the door behind him. Sarutobi looked at Kenji and asked, "What did you wish to tell me?"

Kenji sighed and picked up his confused son. Taking a seat on the couch that was near the Hokage desk and his said, "First off, when Itachi took me away from Konohagakure I was happy that he took me."

Hokage looked at him confused and he continued, "I mean, finally away from the eyes and voices that convicted me, away from the people who shunned me, away from the clan that constantly trained me and the only way to see Naruto was to sneak out of the compound and see him at night and when I got back I got punished. When Itachi took me out the village, I was finally free without the restrictions, hate, fear, loneliness of the compound, the convicting eyes, and from the strict clan with ways I hate so much. Hiashi made me stay in the compound saying: "It's all for your safety to keep you alive." But the only way for me to stay alive and not die in a home full of strict people who were just ghost among the many men was for me to actually to live among the people and learn."

Kenji stopped for a few seconds for a quick breath before continuing on, "So I did that when I couldn't find my way back to Konohagakure no Sato. Unknowingly traveling to each nation tying to find a way back home, by doing that I lived a somewhat fulfilling life a child wasn't suppose to live yet. At the age ten, I looked like a sixteen year old and I fallen in love with someone and later married her after we had our first child together. We only live together happily for one year before she died in a raid in Hidden cloud by Nuke-ninjas. My son, Naozumi, was only three months old when she died so he doesn't really how his beautiful his mother was. I had to watch her die in my arms as she hugged our son in her arms, so the thing that keeps me alive is my son and the image of her in him."

Kenji honestly told the Hokage, not lying about his marriage and how he felt after he left the village. Hokage thought about it a bit and nodding understanding how it must felt living with the Hyuuga clan and the only thing he could was live a life as he tried to find a way back home.

"I completely understand that, please continue on Kenji," Sarutobi pushed on in a clam mood, slightly smiling. Kenji smiled and continued to explain on bits of the Sarutobi needed to know which was very, very, very, little information to him but a lot to Sarutobi.

TBC

* * *

**Translation:**

**Ookami-** Wolf

**Naozumi**- Honesty and innocence

**Teme-** Bastard

**Imouto-** Little Sister

**Sandaime-** Third (ok, I'm just going to list all the titles)

**Gomen-** I am Sorry

**Shodaime-** First

**Nidaime-** Second

**Yondaime-** Fourth

**Godaime-** Fifth


	7. Where do I belong?

**Naru: ** I'm back! With revenge!

**Yami Naru: ** People, take that as a warning and I mean warning.

**Naru: ** Oh shush Yami-san, I'm not going to do anything and I mean that. _-has a lit bomb behind her back-_

**Yami Naru: ** I don't believe you. I know you and give out crappy yet cunning warnings of what you're about to do.

**Naru: ** Little old me? Why 'YOU' say that?

**Yami Naru: ** ….Your a fox in disguise that's why.

**Naru: ** We don't own the show Naruto or its characters. IF we did we would be rich and Yami would be continuously hurt always. _–straps bomb to Yami and runs-_

**Yami Naru: ** What? HEY! GET THIS BOMB OFF OF ME NOW NARU-CHAN!

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

**-Scene Change-

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Where do I belong?**

"Is that all that happen over the five year time span you left?" Sarutobi asked the young ninja before him, forehead pressed against his folded hands, feeling the coming headache.

"Yes Sarutobi-kun. That's all so far. I hope you understand I can't revile secrets of the other nations that my clan had pledged loyalty over the vast generations to all five of them," Sarutobi nodded in understanding.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I meet with two members of the Twilight Organization. They asked me to join, but I declined and ran away from them before they done something fowl to us," Kenji purred as he played with son who was in lap.

'_So they are still recruiting members. They probably can't get anyone to join them, but still how many do they have to cause trouble?'_ Sarutobi asked himself as he lifted his head to look at Kenji.

"You've grown and experience so much more than anybody of your age or ninjas have experience in this life time. The process of you loving someone, married that person, having a child with that person and also knowing the pain of losing that person. You lived a vast different life outside this village that no one in the village will probably never truly understand what you went through to just get back to your home village. To say I'm shocked when I heard what you explained to me would be an extreme understatement. But I am glad you learned many things at your young age and lived happily from your journey. And from the many things you told me, at the right time that ninja graduation at the Academy happen and month ago, I feel that is my duty to put you as a fourth member of a Genin team as soon as I can. Is that problem with you Yamamoto-kun?" Sarutobi asked the young heir. Kenji stops playing with his son and looks up at Sarutobi with a smile on his face.

"That is fine Sarutobi-kun, the sooner the better for me and Naozumi. One more thing, a few days before I came to Konohagakure, I sent a message to Hidden Rock to send me something to me here that belong to my family and was left there in the care of a clan. This family heirloom should be here tomorrow. Is that also fine Hokage-sama?" Kenji asked the old man.

"Yes that is fine Kenji. You may leave now. I believe you have a new home and village to get accustomed to after such long time from being here," The Hokage stated, waving off the two people before him. Kenji nodded before bowing respectfully to the Hokage. Picking up his son, Kenji walked out of the Hokage office with a dark smile o his face.

"Well Naozumi, welcomed to your new home. I believe it time for me to go mend a heart I broken when I left here before we head home," Kenji explained his young son in his arms, taking his free hand and brushing away some his son white hair from his son face. He walks out of the Hokage tower into the busy, bustling streets of Konohagakure. He looks around the bustling street of people doing their own things and chores that needed to be done and he thinks, _'Now, now Naruto, where would you have run off to my young blond? You can be anywhere right now in the huge village my little fox.'_

"I think I know where you are at my little kitsune-**(1)**…" he trailed as he disappeared in a swirl of wind and leaves to only appear in a clearing near one of Konohagakure many crystal clear lakes in the area. Near the edge of the lake was a blond boy clad in an orange jumpsuit.

"There you are Naruto-kun," Kenji voiced smoothly, smiling at the back of blond who only turn around in shock that someone found him. And it happens to be the last person he wanted to see right now or ever again.

"Teme, stay away from me!" Naruto growled at the person in front of him. Kenji took a step toward the blond ninja who scooted away from him in response of fear, another step, and another few more inches away from the wolf into the sand.

Kenji sighed and spoke, "Naruto, I'm sorry about leaving you here alone and I know you didn't probably get the full story or got a fake story version when you and I was younger but-"

"NO! They told me you ran away to get away from me, because I was a demon. That you hated me from the beginning of our friendship! Sarutobi-ojii-san-**(2)** said you died as soon as you left the village. People blamed me for killing you or making you run, saying I wanted to do things to you," Naruto cried out cutting off Kenji who sighed at the pain he caused for the blonde long ago and now. He stared at Kenji, crystal blue eyes shined with fear, confusion, pain and tears.

"Naruto...," he sighs as he confesses, "I am sorry for the pain I caused you long ago and now. To give the complete truth would erase their lies but backfire the lie we gave them. I was kidnapped by my adopted onii-san five years ago Naruto, taken away by force by him. Someone took me away from this hellhole of a village and I was grateful for that. I lived a dream of being free from this village that I cannot dream anymore. Because I continue to think of another person who would of made my dream even more complete. That was you Naruto. I tried to find my way back to this forsaken village for you Naruto. I gave up a dream of being away from this village to return here for you, Sarutobi-ojii-san, and a promised I made with the killer and Nuke-ninja Uchiha Itachi. So once again Naruto I am sorry my friend."

"Kenji…," Naruto mumbled, tears escaping down each side of his face, hands clenching the sand and dirt mix between his legs and knees.

"I hope you accept my apology Naruto, because now, as a citizen and ninja of Konohagakure, I'll be staying here for now on in my home village," Kenji stated before disappearing into another swirl of leaves and wind. Naruto stared at the spot where Kenji left before letting two more tears fall slid down his cheeks.

**-Yamamoto Compound-**

"Well Naozumi this is our new compound we will be in from now on," Kenji stated as he adjusted his son on his hip. The Yamamoto district was different from the Uchiha and Hyuuga district in many ways. Here you felt like home and someone just was here, it was also quiet, beautiful, peaceful as the Sakura blossoms fall along the Yamamoto district, while in the Uchiha district it was silent, dead, cold, emotionless, and uncaring to those who walked into this district. While the Hyuuga district although the feeling of being stoic, formality and seemed to be uncaring but if look you can see that the place had the feeling of being lived in and that people actually cared behind their stoic faces.

Kenji took his free arm and hand to the wooden sliding door and gently tries to open the door, but found it won't open. Placing his son down beside him on the wooden porch of the compound, popping his knuckles, he grabs the edges of the door and starts pulling on the door like there's no tomorrow.

"Damn you door. Open the fuck up!" Kenji growled, placing each foot on the other side of the door. Finally giving up, he got down and checked the door over to see if there is anything keeping the door stuck.

"Man I am so stupid. I didn't see that someone place a seal on the door, and by the looks of it, the seal is new," Kenji summed up as frown graced his face as he rubbed his head in shame as placed a hand on the door, and started pumping a stream of charka into the door.

"Weld, daddy?" his son asked, confusion played on his face as he tilted his head cutely.

"Yes sealed," Kenji chuckled as he did a rat seal and said, "Kai!"

A seal symbol glowed on the door then disappeared from it, unsealing the door for good. He slid open the door to the compound and smiled before saying, "Come on Naozumi, time to check out our home."

His son nodded as he got up from the porch and followed his father into the old compound.

**-Hyuuga Compound-**

"Are sure about this Hokage-sama? After all, he just came back and we truly don't know anything about the abilities, beside the Byakugan, he has gain," Someone advised the old man, eyes seriously looking at the old man.

"I am sure about this Hiashi-san. I'll have Kakashi test him tomorrow when I tell him what team he'll be on," The old Hokage assured him as he took a puff from the wooden pipe.

"But still…," Hiashi trailed, serious eyes pleading to the understanding man before him.

"I understand your concerns Hiashi, but I already talked to Iruka-sensei and placed him on Team 7. I also started the process of removing the Hyuuga name from him and letting him take the title as head of what is now left of his dead clan. And as for the Byakugan, it's your decision if you want to train him in the bloodline or not. I hope you one day understand that your adoptive son grown into a well young man and turned out great as he truly lived a life outside this village. He had a wife; he has a son with that wife and he is slowly restoring his clan, and his happy as he is now," Sarutobi spoke to white eyed man who slowly nodded as he thought over the words the Hokage spoke to him.

"Arigato Hokage-sama…for everything you have done," Hiashi thanked, watching the old man leave the room quietly before mumbling, "Kenji...I hope what the Hokage says is true for both our sakes and our clans sake."

He gets up and leaves the now empty room as well.

**-Yamamoto Compound-**

"Damn...This place is dusty and dirty," Kenji complained, feeling his son tight grip on his pants as he continued to limp to the next room. So far they found were the living room, kitchen, two bathrooms, three bedrooms were at and there were still many rooms they yet to find, and also traps. They meet a trap in each room they visited. Smoke bombs in the living room, flying knives in the kitchen, very sharp and pointy and deadly tooth brushes in the bathrooms, and flying kunai in the bedrooms, all successfully dodge except one tooth brushes hit someone ass in the process. Seems the Yamamoto clan did not wish for people to steal anything from their compounds thus the reason for it being sealed.

"So far we have five bedrooms, one kitchen, one living room, a weapons room, four bathrooms, a library, weapons room, training room, scroll room for techniques with our summoning scrolls and finally what looks to be the final room left," Kenji stated, walking down the dark hallway of the compound. He stops in front of the last door in the compound and he wonders, _'Is this house really a compound or a mansion?'_

"Well last room son, what's in store for us in this room this time?" he asks himself as he slowly opens the door to the room, the wood creaking to the sound of impending doom that awaited them in there.

Door fully open to show a large room, traditional Japanese style, Tami style flooring, dark oak wall, cushions lining the floor against the wall, a large circle in the middle of floor was filled with cushion as well, floor to ceiling windows lined the back wall to show a large beautiful and lush field with a lake at the back of the compound, a few old scrolls littered the floor giving it more ancient look, different puppets lined the ceiling and wall, two painted wall scroll hung beside the door, and a small waterfall that wasn't working and surrounded by sand was in a dark corner of the room gathering model and dust with the rest of the room.

"Okay...I hear by classify this place as a mansion not a compound," He states, "But I have to say this place is really cool, dirty, but cool. Might as well get started cleaning this place up Naozumi. Let's start in your room you have chosen okay," Watching his son nods as he runs towards one of the room they seen earlier. Kenji sighs, slowly trudging his way after his son.

'_Heh...who am I kidding. Compared to other places, this place is a compound although I never really looked at this place only this old meeting room. Oh well, I guess I time now to look for the passage to the rest of the compound later.'_ He silently concluded to himself.

**-Later-**

"Once again, why are we here? This place is boring," a gruff voice complained, a small bark agreed with its master.

"I-I w-want you t-to meet someone K-Kiba-kun," a shy female voice replied, knocking at the wooden door of a compound. Kiba 'humped' at the reply.

"Who are we meeting Hinata-san," an older female voice asked, trying to be kind.

"Um...M-My ni-nii-san Kurenai-sensei," Hinata answered truth fully, knocking at the wooden door some more.

"Nani, you have a brother?" Kiba yelled at the top of his lungs, waving a pointed finger at the blushing Hyuuga girl.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Shino asked in a stoic voice, not looking at the 'humph' brunette next to him.

"Really do all of you have to be so loud? It's really annoying and rude," a husked voiced asked. They all turned to see a white haired, half naked and toned, teenager with a red bandana on his head before them. Kurenai and Hinata blushed.

"Hey! Who the hell think you are?" Kiba yelled again at the white haired teenager, Akamaru growled at him.

"Um...The person trying to shut up the people that going to wake up my son, so shut the fuck up dog-shit so my kid can sleep," Kenji growled at the Inuzuka.

"Why you little," Kiba growled out at the elder Yamamoto but quickly held back by Shino from doing something stupid.

"Kiba-kun, please stop. This is my nii-san, Yamamoto Kenji. Gomen Kenji-kun, Kiba-kun can be a dumb-ass sometimes as you can see," Hinata said, for once stopping her stuttering in front of everyone. Her team just stared at in shock, really Kiba and Kurenai did, can't tell with Shino.

"It's fine Hinata-nee-san. Actually since you're here, I think I should-."

"Tou-san!" yelled someone from inside compound, which causes everyone to stop. Kenji quickly turns around and runs into the compound, and everyone else follows him. He knew that voice, the voice of his son. He burst into the room only to find—

TBC…

* * *

**Translations:**

**Kitsune**- Fox

**Ojii-san**- Grandfather


	8. Enter Nakamura Musashi and the mystery b

**Naru:** Yes, I made another chapter! The Fountain legacy still lives on! Well, I don't own Naruto and I never will. But I do own the plot and the OC's Naozumi Yamamoto and Kenji Yamamoto and any others that pop up. Read and Review people.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

**-Scene Change-

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Enter Nakamura Musashi and the mystery band

"Bastard, what the fuck are you doing here?" yelled Kenji as he pointed to the man who was currently holding his giggling child in their arms.

"Yamamoto-sama, is that way to treat a friend of yours?" The man wined, going back to what he was doing, tickling the young child.

"Yes, if the friend was a bastard like you Musashi-(1)!" growled the young white haired ninja.

"Ah…come on. The others and I brought them here for you. You can at least be grateful about it," The man name Musashi said, placing the child back down onto the bed.

"Others?" Kenji asked before his eyes widen, "Others! Oh my god! You guys are early! I swore you guys would be here tomorrow not today! Where are they and the other Iwa ninja's?

"Heh, Heh," the man chuckled, "Gomen-**(2)** Kenji-sama, but we cut some time off, they should be at the gate now and someone telling the Hokage about our arrival right now. Now aren't you going to introduce me to the very handsome and lovely men before us?"

Kiba hide behind Shino and Kenji anime sweet drop, "Bastard! This is no time for you to go out to molest male ninjas!"

"Oh yes it is, I never been in Konohagakure and I have no problem or hatred with Konoha ninja's."

"Damn you pervert! Sister, and her team, this is Nakamura-**(3)** Musashi. Boys stay away from this man at all times unless you're looking for sex," Kenji said, pointing a thumb at the man behind him. This causes the two to slightly move farther away in distance from the man.

"Then way are you near him and letting him mess with your son!" Kiba roared at Kenji, waving his finger at the white haired teen.

"One, he don't molest three year olds and two, he knows I can kick his fucking ass back to Iwagakure no Sato if he ever tries that to my son," Kenji truthfully answered, smirking at the dog like ninja.

"Hey, an Anbu should be here any moment to tell you we arrived or at least Blazer will come to tell you," Musashi said, scratching his head in confusion. Just then a plume of smoke appeared in the room to revel an Anbu.

"Yamamoto-sama, Hokage says that Iwa ninja are at the northern gates with something that belongs to you," He/she said behind the mask before disappearing out of the room.

"Okay. Musashi, I need you and the rest to help me heard the Chocobo's into my clan pastor/training field. I believe Hokage-sama already make preparations for them if you know what I mean," Musashi nods as Kenji turns to Hinata, "Hinata, can you watch Naozumi for me. It's going to be little ruff for him and I don't want him to get hurt."

Hinata nods as she lets them run out of the compound. Kiba states something that so far all of them agree with, "Okay, this shit is getting weird."

**-Northern Gates-**

At the northern gates, large birds stamped their feet on the ground and cawed out in annoyance from the long trip here. All the birds were a beautiful color of white, black, golden yellow or blood red. Dull silver collars, with a white like jewel, circle each bird necks.

"Damn, where are they? It shouldn't have taken this long to report to the Hokage and get Yamamoto-sama," One of the Iwa ninjas complained.

"Yeah, geez, I'm tired of these over grown chickens known as Chocobo's," another complained.

"I can't believe you guys. Letting some powerful birds annoy you so much. You guys really need to get a life or get laid," Someone voiced in from a unknown location. They quickly went on guard around the birds, so did the Chocobo's as the gather in the middle.

"Geez, don't need to be so jumpy it's only I and Musashi," The person said, walking out of the bush with Musashi following them. They relaxed but still on guard.

"So on guard, you guys need to relax," Kenji states as he rubs his head in minor annoyance from dealing with these guys.

"Relax! RELAX! Not on my dead body when were in enemy territory, Kenji!" A brown headed Iwa ninja yelled.

"Okay…Okay. I get that. Come on, I need you guys to help me get these guys to my compound. Anbu already cleared a path for us and I say we give the Konohagakure citizens a show of stampeding Chocobo's down the road to my clan district, how about that?" Kenji asked the group with a sly smile of playfulness.

"That's fine with me," one of the ninjas agreed and some of the other nodded in agreement to.

"Okay, now chose a Chocobo and get on. I'll get them to open," Kenji said as he walked over to the Anbu station at the gate.

"Konohagakure no Sato…," One said as he looks at the red gates before them.

"I know what you mean. The place where we want to have to secrets for our country and we can't get them because of a friend and Anbu will be watching us," Musashi stated and the other nodded.

"I guess we have to live with that fact then, right Musashi-sama?" the young man asked him.

"Please, don't add the –Sama. You know how feel about that. Anyway we have to live with that fact, for now anyway," Musashi says as he smiles at the young man on the Chocobo who in returned smiled. The white Chocobo the man was riding on took note of the conversation not liking it one bit.

They door back to look at the gate to see it open and Kenji mounted on a white Chocobo with metal arm/weapon and hear him yell, "Come on time to move!"

The few that were on Chocobo and Iwa ninjas nodded and started after their leader, running down the main empty street of Konohagakure no Sato. The Hokage watched the Chocobo caw and stamped the empty street with Iwa ninja on them and Kenji leading them. Anbu station themselves in many areas of the pathway to make sure any citizen that was watching the stamped was not hurt and to make sure Iwa does not attack.

Long legs of the birds made long strides along the road as they neared their destination. The riders could never hear the surprised gasps and awes from the villagers as the wind blew past their ears. They rounded a few more clear corners before entering the Yamamoto district of Konohagakure. Dirt clouds rise as they jumped the gates to the Yamamoto training grounds, leaving the few squads of Anbu training there shocked before coming to a stop at one of the large lakes there.

"Arigato-**(4)** everyone for helping me here. I really appreciate it my friends," Kenji thanked as he got off the leading Chocobo, letting the armor disappear into the jewel in their collars.

The rest got off and bowed and said, "Your welcomed Kenji-sama, we're happy to you anytime."

They disappeared into a plume of smoke, leaving the white haired ninja behind. He sighed at he look at the silent Chocobo next to him. He rubs the side of the large bird head that leans into the gentle touch, "You guys get some rest, looks like we're getting some trouble tomorrow, maybe."

Kenji runs back to compound after saying that, speeding past the few Anbu there. He ran into the house before stopping. The house was to quiet, to quiet even for three genins, a Jonin, and toddler. Kenji looks thru every room and didn't see any of the ninjas here or his child.

"Kuso, where are they damn-it!" Kenji cursed as he gives the house on final look before smacking himself in the face.

"Their fucking there, I'm so stupid sometimes," he mumbled before he run out the compound towards what to be the Hyuuga compound. Using part of his bloodline he—

**-Hyuuga Compound-**

A young child giggles as tall, brunette teen tickled the child. A young teenage girl giggled as she watched. Three people stared in shocked, while one remained stoic, as they watched them. They couldn't believe the change in personality so quickly.

"This is absolutely a phenomenon we won't see much," Kurenai said as she looked at the two young Hyuuga's playing with their nephew. They nodded in agreement.

"By the looks off it, Kenji didn't tell them yet," Hiashi said, looking the two playing with small, giggling child.

"What do you mean Hyuuga-sama?" Kiba asked the older man beside them.

"Not my place to-What the hell is that?" Hiashi asked, his voice rising a bit. Hinata pulled Gents behind as a beautiful white wolf with crimson eyes landed in the middle of the compound grounds. Naozumi struggles out of Hinata hold and squeals. He quickly ran up to the wolf.

"Naozumi no!" Hinata yelled as she ran up and grabbed him. Quickly she head back towards the others with the child struggling all the way.

"No! Let me go! Daddy!" the child cried out as he tries to struggle out the tight hold the Hyuuga had on him.

"No!" she growled out, "You're going to stay away from the ookami."

"Hinata-san, please put my child down," a husky yet smooth voice spoke out, causing the people there to freeze as they looked at the ookami. The wolf titled its head and looked at them.

"Did that mutt talk?" Kiba questioned as Akamaru barked.

"Yes you heard me talk, now put my son down," The ookami said to them, yawning a bit out of boredom.

"What the fuck? Who the hell are you?" Kiba yelled at the ookami, waving his finger at it. The wolf sighs before a white light covers his body and starts taking a human form.

TBC…..

* * *

**Translations:**

**Musashi**-? (Know the meaning please tell me)

**Gomen**- Sorry

**Nakamura**-? (Know the meaning please tell me)

**Chocobo's**- Birds from the final fantasy series, I thou don't own this beautiful and helpful bird from the games.

**Arigato-** Thank You


	9. Reports

**Naru: ** It lives! It lives!

**Yami Naru**: Will you shut it. We don't need that whole 'It lives' thing.

**Naru**: Aw…come on, you know its fun to do it.

**Yami Naru**: Fun it may be but it is thou.

**Naru**: … Jerk.

**Yami Naru**: But I am your jerks. _-__hugs Naru-_

**Naru**: _-snorts-_ Sadly that is true on so many levels of existents.

**Yami Naru**: That was uncalled for.

**Naru:** _-sly smile-_ I know. _-walks away gleefully_-

**Yami Naru**: D:

**Kon**: Eh…They don't own me, the show or thing else except for the plot and the original character(s) and original clan(s). Read and Review.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

Chapter 8: Reports

When the light finally faded away there stood the Yamamoto head with a small smirk playing on his lips. Kneeling down onto the ground Kenji signaled for his child to come before opening up his arms wide. The young Naozumi ran to his father and jumped into the extended arms. Kenji just chuckles at his son excitement of seeing him again even though he was only gone for half an hour.

"You enjoyed your stay here Naozumi?" queried the white-haired ninja while his nodded an excited response back to him.

"Good, so how do you like your auntie Hinata and uncle Neji?" Kenji asked his son as he took one his hands and patted down some the youngling hair down. Trying to get the wild, spiky down silently knowing it would be impossible to do so.

"Yes papa. Can I come back tomorrow papa? Auntie and Uncle are fun!" the heir begged his tou-san with wide and open eyes. Kenji could only smile at this before answering, "Only if it's ok with them after they done with their training. And remember you have your training to do tomorrow to."

"I know," Naozumi whined at him before running up to Hinata to check if he can do so. For now Kenji was content that his son was happy and in order to keep that happiness he knew he must keep with the plans he set forth many years ago. He sighed as he walked over to where son was at, who was playing with the Inuzuka animal partner. The youngling stops what he was doing and looked at his tou-san questioning eye. Kneeling down to his son level he spoke, "Look Naozumi, I have business to attend to elsewhere. One of the clan Chocobo's and wolves will come by later to escort you back to the compound. Do not, and I mean it, leave this Hyuuga compound ground unless you're with your Auntie, Uncle, their teammates or Hyuuga-san over there or unless the Chocobo and wolf gets tou. Do you understand?"

"I understand papa," replied the Naozumi, quickly giving his father a hug. Kenji gave his son a quick hug back before letting go in a swirl of Sakura blossoms and vibrant, green leafs. Naozumi looked at the spot where his was at moments ago with sad eyes. Watching a few of the Sakura blossoms scatter into the wind. The small group there stared at the child in confusion of what could be going one.

**-Unknown Location-**

In a dark unknown underground compound near the village of Kohanagakure the lights slowly but surely blinked on. The sounds of whispers, mumbling and footsteps could be heard within the compound. Doors opening and closing was also heard within the room before silence cascaded in the room. The occupants in the room bowed respectfully before an unknown person that just into the chair at the head of a large round table before seating down themselves.

"I have called you all here today for your reports and progress," the unknown person demanded to the group unknowns before him.

"Twilight-sama, if I may speak," one spoke as the male stood up. The leader known as 'Twilight' nodded his reply for him to continue speaking.

"As of now, none of the nations take us as threat right now or don't even care. But they are closely guarding their vessels even closer than normal. Word has spread certain people in the nations that the Akatsuki is on the move and their fear of not knowing what the group is up to. That's all I have to report," a silver haired man spoke before sitting down in the chair he was in moments ago.

Another male stood up and report his findings, "I have a nearly complete list of the members of the Akatsuki organization. The only one missing is the leader which is hard to do since he himself do not wish to show his identity to us. The list and information these members will be given to everyone for you to tell your branch in whom to look for after this meeting is over with. As for the leader plans for the organization I do not truly know. Right now he is only having us look for the vessels of the major known demons and obtain them. He is having us place the souls and power demons within the vessels into a statute if we get them. Right now we don't have any vessels. Twilight-sama, anything you make of this information?"

"I have any idea of what they are doing but I need more information Itachi. I got the feeling some things are not what they seem," Twilight responded to the black-haired fifth captain. Turning towards a silver-headed teen that was wearing glasses, "Kabuto, what is the information on Orochimaru?"

Pushing the glasses father up onto the bridge of his nose, "Orochimaru is moving. He set up a plan for this upcoming Chuunin exam for kidnapping the 'last' loyal Uchiha in Kohanagakure. While doing that he plans to try to rid his former sensei from this plan of existence. It seems for his quest into immortality and techniques he is planning to use the Uchiha as one of his vessels after gaining him."

"What a waste of potential on both parts," sneered the leader, "Yuudai**-(1)**, Romina**-(2) ** send in some of the sleeper agents within Kohanagakure for future attack. Kabuto, the same orders for you for the Sound village and if can hinder Orochimaru plans in any way possible. Don't risk it if know you can't do that."

The three captains acknowledge the command and the table to order their subordinates on what to do and prep for. As the captains left the room the sixth seat captain questioned the leader, "What are we going to do or say to the Hokage?"

"Oh, leave that to me my dear. Leave that to me," Twilight stated with a sly and confident smile before leaving the room himself in a plume of black smoke.

TBC

* * *

**Translations:**

**Yuudai**: Slendour

**Romina:** Just Rome and Nina put together.


	10. Test of Clans

**Naru:** It lives it once more!

**Yami****Naru:**Not this again.

**Naru:** Yes again. Hey, what ever happen to Nexis?

**Yami****Naru:** Don't know. I think his somewhere around the building with Sunstreaker.

**Naru:** Then I fear for our young intern.

**Yami****Naru:** I Know. Should we save him?

**Naru:** Nah, I'm sure Kon and Ichigo can later on.

**Yami****Naru:** You are a cruel mistress.

**Naru:** I know. _–__Smiles__evilly-_

**Yami****Naru:** We do not own the show or manga of Naruto. We only own the original characters and the plot.

**Warnings:** Character Death, Killing, language, sex,

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

**-Scene****Changed-**

**Chapter****9:****Test****of****clans**

A lone figure walked down the wooden hallway of the main house of the clan. Today was the day he was meant to be tested to be on the team. As well to see if he was fit to be a ninja of the village. Kenji could not wait and get this over with and truly start a life here for his son. A young male walked into the large weapon supply room gather up some kunais, shurikens, and a couple of daggers from the walls and boxes. He was about to leave the room until he heard a humming from inside. Turning back into the room he sees on the two of the walls full of swords and fans was that there were two swords and a fan of vibrating. Vibrating quite hard against the wall that he fears they will fall. Going to the wall; the swords movement slow but still pulses with a low humming sound. Each sword was different from one another. Each with object was beautifully decorated and the names of them underneath them.

One of the swords was a slim katana with an electric blue hilt that has a single sapphire embedded into it. The sheath for the katana is a pretty metallic looking electric blue. Name of the sword is _'__Eternal__Storm.__' _The other one is a large double edge bastard sword wrapped in white medical bandages. The hilt of the sword is wrapped in brown leather and has a blood red jewel at the end of the shaft. _'__Blood__Drinker__'_ is the name of the sword which explained the blood red jewel at the end. And finally the combat fan. Despite being small the fan is beautifully made. A dragon was etched into the gray steel ends while another sown on the deep emerald colored fabric. _'__Dragon__Dancer__'_ was the name of the combat fan. The name seemed to fit the fan. He grabbed the katana and placed it into the sheath before strapping the sword to his belt. Taking the fan off the wall next to strap it on the on the opposite side of the sword on the belt for easy access in. He stopped before the bastard sword asking himself if he should or should not take the bastard sword. An idea came into and he quickly ran out the room only to return with an ink bottle and a calligraphy brush. The young Yamamoto had quickly drawn a type of storage steal for only the bastard sword. The seal glow a faint blue color once he finished. It signaled that the seal was ready for use. He placed the ink bottle and brush on the floor as he got in front of the large sword.

Kenji could only smile as guided chakra into the seal and grabbed the bastard sword. He started to place sword in the seal on his wrist. Picking up the bottle and brush he went and returned them to where they belong. He was fully prepared if his information was right about Kakashi. Maybe one more look in the armory was called for.

**-Training Ground Seven-**

Today the team known as Team Seven, a.k.a Team Kakashi, was in for couple of surprises. First one was the fact that their team sensei, which is known for his notary of being late, was on time for a meeting. And the second one was that the Yamamoto everyone meet yesterday will be their new teammate if he passes the test Kakashi gives him.

"Where the hell is he?" yelled out a frustrated girl with pink bubble gum colored hair. The currently had flung herself backwards onto the grass with hands on her face. You think with a sensei that is repeatedly late for every meeting she would be use to it.

"Now, now Sakura, he just arrived to the village not too long ago and clan duties are probably holding him back," Kakashi stated to the girl, sighing at her ignorance. He knew the girl will not understand the duties and rights of the clan head to his clan and village. Nor the problems the Yamamoto has as soon he became the new leader of the clan. Like himself, no matter how many times he wants to deny it, Kakashi is the clan head of the Hatake clan even though he is the last of them. He to have deal with some duties that are left from his father lineage when has died.

"Yeah right sensei! Like I believe he is a clan head! Especially when Sasuke-kun is not one," yelled out Sakura as rose up from the ground. She, or her peers, didn't notice a white haired young man walking into the clearing of the training ground. The only one to notice was Kakashi as he looked at the young man walking in with a glare pointed at the girl. He knew she was trouble. He didn't blame her for she was of civilian birth and knew of her ignorance. But did the Yamamoto know of it.

"Sakura," his silken voice called causing the girl to quickly turn around in fear. Looking at her newest teammate before her with wide eyes as she silently hoped that Kenji didn't hear the comment. The look that the male before them signified that he had heard her. Kenji knew the girl was an uncultured buffoon from the civilian line but does not excuse her from such disgraceful remarks about her fellow ninjas. Plus she has the resources now to learn about the clans and their duties for the village. Such as the Nara with the deer, Aburame with their bugs, Inuzuka with their inu-ninjas, and so forth with other clans. Plus the information about clan heads and the possible ways of becoming a clan head. If she actually read upon this then she would know why he was a clan head and why Sasuke was not. The reasons for him not being the current clan head is because Sasuke older brother, Itachi, is still alive and kicking in the world of the living. For that reason alone Kenji is glad the brat is not the Uchiha clan head. It would be a pain to finally end a clan on the sole fact the youngling was a spoiled, un-respectful brat.

"Look here girl, I will let this go for now because your uncivilized mind cannot comprehend the nature of being a clan head. If you were actually smart enough, you will actually use the resources you have understand why I am a clan head and your little precious Sasuke is not. Here is a clue, Itachi is alive and older. Plus, if I have any say in it Sasuke will not be a clan head. So I suggest in keeping your ugly little closed and go be a whiney bitch somewhere else," Kenji snarled at the pink haired girl who had the decency to look shocked before looking ashamed for what she had said and the lack of class. A 'whoop' from Naruto brought a slight smile onto the white haired teen face. He was glad to have the blond on his side.

"Now Yamamoto-san, do you really need to be that harsh on the girl," stated the silver haired Jonin, trying to keep a very serious incident from happing here.

"Hatake-san, you most of all should understand the implications of what she had said. And also what the implications are," spoke the Yamamoto as he took his glare from the girl to the sensei. Oh, how he knew of those implications were and how easily they could be set off.

"Yes, I know of them Yamamoto-san," replied back to the young male before him as he placed his orange book away. Feeling that he won't be able reading any of it anytime soon today.

"Good, because I expect you to start teaching her some of the basic clan ways and other things so this won't happen again. For, next time I will not be so generous about her ignorance about the clans just because of her lineage of civilian birth," stated Kenji before going into the center of the field. Kakashi could only sigh at that but it would help the girl when the time comes when she has to do diplomatic missions. Especially, when the Daimyo, and the rest of the upper class shinobi world, has mission for them. He went into the middle of the field and faced the Yamamoto.

"Why do I have the feeling you will want to talk to me after this is over?" asked the silver haired male, feeling the oncoming traces of a headache. Kenji just only smiled at him before speaking, "Oh, you don't know how true you are. First day with you and I see so many problems to be fix. So come on you lazy bum, time to start this test."

Kakashi groaned out loud as he watches his opponent get into one of the many taijutsu stance of his family. He too soon followed and got into his clan taijutsu stance which signaled he was ready to begin. Both stood there for several minutes; looking at each other with intense glares before both suddenly vanished from the clearing. All three of the students looked on in shocked. They don't even have that kind of speed as those two. Not long after the sounds of steel clashing with steal rang throughout the forest around them.

A smile graced Naruto as he hears those sounds. He knew that his love will not go without a fight even he loses the battle. For the white haired male was going to give his sensei a workout toady. Plus he couldn't fathom what tricks Kenji was going to pull today. After all, where do you think some of the pranks that Naruto did came from? More clanging was heard before the pair of fighters returned to the clearing. Each holding onto different weapons as each faced one another. Kakashi with some basic kunai, while, the Yamamoto had a katana out. Sasuke looked at the katana hungrily which caused the Uzumaki to scowl in disgust. The katana itself was a beautifully piece of work considering its part of the Yamamoto collection of weapons.

A wicked grin spread on Kenji face as he looked at Kakashi. Who in turned got very nervous. This was one of the most deadly grins he usually sees on Naruto before he does or after he had completed a grin. Kakashi did not like this at all. Using his free hand the young man quickly dug into one of his pockets and took out three different small colored balls. The balls themselves are a special concoction that blinded the sight of the enemy with smoke, make them think they are being surrounded by clones and all the while the original user of the bombs scent is cleansed from the area. Thus making it useful for escapes and hiding the evidence of camps in an area. Tossing two in front of Kakashi and one in front of the students; a red, blue and green cloud filled the clearing causing the group to start coughing. Taking his chance the Yamamoto vanished into one of the many trees near the clearing. As he predicted, multiple kunais flew from the multicolored mass and hitting the many poor trees. Taking out a brown ball from the same pocket he got out the others from. His favorite little smoke bomb concoction he had made a few years back. The ball contains a vile smelling liquid that will turn into a cloud once it hits the ground and breaks. Kenji summoned several clones near him before digging into the pocket once more and gave each a brown smoke bomb. He ordered them to in circle the clearing quickly before the smoke clears. He got closer to the edge of the clearing when a bird call signaled everyone was in position.

He called back to tell them to go on and toss the small bombs in. One by one, each hit the ground and a large brown cloud arose in the clearing to replace the previous colors. The sounds of gagging made the wolf like male to chuckle at their pain. Giving another bird call to signal the clones come back to them for another job from him. Slowly they came back and encircled their user. He gave each clone a small glass container with brown cream and instructed them to go in different directions and spread a little on each tree they pass. And to spread them in good so no will notice it even if they touch it. The clones nodded and went their separate ways into the forest to do their job. Hopefully his plan will work out in the end and he will pass. Looking up in the sky, two hours has pass since this test started so it should be two o'clock. Perfect time to set the rest of the plan up before the smoke and smell lets up and let Kakashi start his search.

Heading deep into the forest, Kenji found a perfect spot to set up. Taking out one of the scrolls on his belt that has a locking seal drawn onto it to keep the stuff sealed into safe. Unlocking the scroll, Kenji opened it to view many seals on the parchment with names of what is inside the seal underneath them. What was inside each is trapping equipment. He started to set up the traps and he needed to hurry up. If his information is correct then he needs to speed this up before Kakashi summons his inu-companions and start tracking. For the small jars of cream will work only so far before they smell out his real sent. The cream was another one of his creations for fooling, leading and/or escaping the opponent. The cream was made to smell like him to create a fake scent trail to lead somewhere or the lead the opponent somewhere else.

Back the clearing the brown smoke and smell was finally clearing the area to show several ninjas coughing and hacking from the two. Kakashi was going to have revenge against the brat that did this foul thing. He just hoped he could get this smell out his cloths after this. Finally their coughing and hacking stopped to let them catch their breath. Naruto now finally understood why people wanted to get revenge against him after throwing one of those brown smoke bombs. By Kami, he wanted to get revenge. But he was happy that Kenji had given the special detergent to get rid of the smell.

Kakashi looked at his students to neither see nothing had happened nor wrong with them. Taking out a scroll, the silver haired man smeared some blood on it and slammed it onto the ground. Various seals came from the scroll to form a large scroll. What shocked his students was the fact that several 'pops' and plumes of smoke came from the circled seal. What shocked them even more was the fact that several hounds appeared from the smoke.

"I need you to sniff out my new student. I am testing him to see he is fit to be a ninja of Kohanagakure," Kakashi spoke out as he ordered his companions. The inu did what they were told and started to sniff out the clearing for a scent. Suddenly they started to bark at one another. A little inu walked up to his master.

"Kakashi, there is absolutely no other human scent here besides you and your team," the small brown inu stated. Kakashi frowned at that statement while his students further into shock then before. For a talking inu doesn't show up every day. Suddenly another bark from one of the inus brought the small inu attention. It was soon followed by a series of several more barks. Turning back to his master the small inu said, "Apparently a faint unknown scent has been found. All we have to do is track it."

"Thank you Pakkun and my companions for finding the scent of my wayward student. Please do track it," thanked the man while they nodded back in understanding. The inu vanished to be quickly followed by their master. The blond looked on into the forest in worry and hope for his love. Right now Kakashi and his hounds are traveling through the trees in various directions. It seemed that the white haired young man somehow spread his scent trough out this portion of the forest. This is until they found his real scent. He had to admit that whatever he had made was ingenuous to fool his companions for this long. From having no scent at all only have it appear and to lead them all over this place in this vast forest of Konohagakure. Oh, how wrong you were Kakashi. Oh so wrong in so many ways.

In the ever green forest a large scream pierced it sending various birds flying away and two students to wince. Suddenly two figures came of the forest and into the clearing. One of the figures was tied up in a tight wrapping of metal wire. Tossing the figure against one of the wooden posts in the field then looked at the three people. Each of their eyes widen that their sensei has been beaten.

"So, who wants to get something to eat?" stated Kenji as a wide had been plastered on his face. Naruto smiled and hugged his love before whopping up and down about free food. The Uchiha and Haruno declined the offer while Naruto dragged him off to the Ramen shop. Soon the other two had left the area as well. Only to leave behind their sensei to be dragged off to the Hokage office by of the many wolves of the Yamamoto clan that just appeared in the clearing.

**To be continued…**

**Naru:** Here are some terms about some things from the story. I guess this will be showing up from now on or more often.

**Definitions:**

**Term**_(Creator)_: Meaning/Definitions

**Scent****Cleansing****smoke****Bombs** _(Kenji__Yamamoto)_: A bomb of various colors and uses. Mainly used for escape and not to leave evidence of a camp. The main colors are red, brown, green, blue and white. As soon as the smoke bomb hits the ground a colored smoke appears making the opponent(s) cough and lose sight. Besides losing sight the opponent(s) starts to see illusions of being surrounded thanks to a potent hallucinate mixed in.

**Colored****Stinky****Smoke****Bomb** _(Various,__Kenji__Yamamoto)_: Stink and smoke bombs are long going creation streaking back for many years. Kenji Yamamoto created his own not only blind the opponents but to further lose his scent by overpowering their smell with a very potent stink smoke bomb. The smell and smoke only last a few minutes but it gives the user enough time to escape battle or any other sticky situation.

**Fabrication****Scent****Cream** _(Kenji__Yamamoto)_: A brown cream created to smell like the user. The use of the cream is to lead enemies away from the user by rubbing a pathway on the trees, animal or some other way. The cream is also used to track down a fellow ninja if they are lost by letting tracking ookami/inu. That is if the scent of the person is familiar to them and there is no other way to track the person.


	11. Regional Revolt

**Naru:** We don't own Naruto manga or anime in any way or form. All we own is the plot and original characters and original animals. We also don't own anything from the final fantasy game series.

**Warnings**: Character Death, Killing, language, sex, _possible_ harem

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

**-Scene Changed-**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Regional Revolt**

In one of many greenhouses of a large compound a young, white haired male currently plucked an herb from a row of boxes filled with dirt. The young male seems to study the herb in his hand. Kalkuka is the name of the herb he holds and is a very rare herb. The herb grew on the highest parts of the Embroa Mountain in the far west; bordering the earth and wind countries. Besides that, many people have over harvested the herb from the mountain. As of right now, his clans were the only successful people to grow the plant outside the high reaches of the Embroa. As he continue to study the herb further a darken spot shot out from a nearby shadow. The spot grew a little before a tall, hooded man formed from it. Looking over to the man, the youngling smiled while the herb he held was placed into the basket strapped to his basket. He fully turned and said, "What do want now?"

"Come now Kenji, cant one friend visit another?" responded the man, both hands reached out and waved a bit with his retort. Kenji knows the man all too well to fall for that sarcastic question. The man never _'just'_ visits a friend. He wanted something or he completed the job he was sent out to do.

"I know you Zero. I didn't give you job the last time we meet, so what do want?" he retorted back at his comrade in arms. The man just smiled under the hood. He had been caught once again by oldest friend. It was no use lie to him, but he continues to try each time he meet him.

"Actually, I want nothing this time. Merely found some interesting information while I was in the east," stated Zero as he pulled down his hood. The hood reviled a young looking male with medium length black hair, purple eyes, thin lips, a slightly pointed nose and purple markings on the right side of cheek. The mark signified his rank in the organization and title as Zero. The rank goes beyond the organization for he was no human.

"Oh, what information mighty that be?" asked Kenji, stepping closer to his comrade. A nod from Zero made the young Yamamoto grin. Hopefully that grin would stay as the information was freely given in the sanctuary of the greenhouse. After all, the only ones listening are the plants.

**-Western Territory, Edge of the Dead Land Region, Castle of Windleum-**

"My lord, alliance between the other warlords has been confirmed," stated the war harden general of the hold. The general seem to be displeased and worried over that fact. The alliance itself was not what truly worried the general. There have been reports of rebellion among the people in several cities because of their displeasure of the war. The fact we are siding with those who had started the war might truly send them over the edge. The alliance seemed to please his lord though, despite going against the wishes of his council.

"There is something you are not telling me Taka," stated the warlord, reaching for some water to drink from a serving platter a servant held. The general sighed; he had hoped he didn't have to report this rising revolt. But Taka pressed on and reported what was happening in several cities and what his thought of why he shouldn't have done the alliance. The warlord was, of course, displeased with the news for it came at the wrong time. Even with all of this the lord dismissed the council and generals to convene at another to fix the problem. This made the General Taka angry over the fact that his lord considered the people revolting a small problem. The general left the castle thinking over the recent events and an offer he had received a few days ago from someone in the east.

**-Western territory, Upper Northern Coastal Region, Silverstone Castle-**

"My Lord, people in and near the cities of Rodondo, Luka, and Athlum are rebelling," reported one of the many generals of Silverstone court. The general had a worried look on his face for the rebellion started at the worst possible time for them. For the endless amount war was finally taking a toll on them and on the other Warlords. These wars started because their lords wanted to gain more land and power. Greed was such a heavy and destructive sin of man. The general sees the warlord he serves getting angry over his report. The warlord face was getting redder with each passing second, which caused some of the people and servants to worry about the implication and impact on them.

"Squash this now!" yelled out the angered warlord to the many in room. The general nodded and left the hall. The person who had started of all of this will pay with their blood for he had doomed many people in this land with death.

-Western territory, Lower Mountain Region, Akintosh complex-

"What!" screamed out a red headed woman, her hand resting on her slim waist after she quickly got up from the throne that was designed for her. This middle aged woman is one of region most recent wife to the warlord. She took control of anything when her husband was out the region or in combat with his legion. Right now, there is a dilemma in this region that was not needed in this time of the war. Her region was so close to obtaining one of the coastal regions towns as one of their own. This made her extremely angry, if her husband wasn't out in the field of battle right now she would go after the town. The court senses her anger and was weary of her. She was known to kill servants or councilmen/women during her fits of anger. Even though they don't blame her this time for her obvious anger, but they still want to live. The lady of the dead lands paced for a few minutes before looking at back the scout that reported the news. The scout gulp at the stern glare the mistress shot at him.

"Several insurrections in five of our major cities and two of our important mines have impacted our trade, food and blacksmithing areas," expressed the scout, frighten that he might end up dead before the day was out. He knew he was protected because of the fact he was the leader of the scout and they won't listen or report to anyone else but him. The scout had received the very reports from many a scout in the region. All the documents he got overlapped with one another proving that they are true. Out of all the people in the region, he only trusted his scouts. The incursions were happening all over the western territory just like plan. Maybe when this is all over he can retire. The clipping of the mistress heels pacing along the floor brought his attention to her once more. She stopped once again, looking at her scout she ordered him to, "Go forth and have the scouts find out who have started all this!"

The scout nodded before running out of the large hall of the complex. All heard was the cry of a servant dying by the hands of the lady of the Dead Lands. For now he needed to send several scouts to the east to receive orders while have some look for a false lead. He didn't want any of his scouts to die in this long lasting war based on revenge and greed.

**-Yamamoto Compound, Greenhouse-**

"You have been busy," uttered Kenji in awe over the fact the man caused so much damage in so short of a time frame. Now all they have to do it wait and see what the warlords will do. Some may look for who have done it or just stop the rebellion all together. Luckily, they will never find out who truly started this for they will stay in the shadows.

"Yes, indeed I have. I will have to meet with my contacts soon as well get some new ones," Zero remarked, hoping to have good news to report to his leader. This gain a curious look from the young man; he knew what he was going to ask so he quickly answered, "The people I'm trying to get to join us from the inside is several generals and councilmen and women. We already gain enough servants from the many holds around the western region."

"Good," pleased with the new ways to spread chaos and weaken the government of the western territory. Soon, he and his comrades will be able to leave this land and start anew. That hinge on the way he predicted Konohagakure will act in the near future. His friend seemed to read his mind and inquired, "Will they truly banish him as you say?"

"I am sure of it. I know how they act. Plus, Naruto is they only one keeping me here," answered the youngling, going over the reports about home village and what they all said about the boy and villagers. From them he could tell none, but a few, liked the boy. Many of them abused the boy to the point of nearly killing him. Kenji was sure Naruto would be happy to leave the shinobi nations far behind.

"But how do think Naruto will accept all this planning about his life like this?" asked Zero as he settle himself against one of the tables. This Kenji to think for a while before answering, "I'm really planning out his life. It's more of a contingency plan of when they finally do leave to die out in the world. I'm not going to leave one my future mates die so easily."

"That's a more believable, but Konohagakure will not let you go so easily if you're planning to leave fire country with him. And what of the clans that are cousins through mating's with ancestors and blood," Zero retorted back to the Yamamoto. Konohagakure loved bloodlines to much to give them up so easily. He knew he plans for this, after all Zero had been with him from the start.

"I have few contacts in the Land of Bears that are willing to keep Naruto safe for some time. As for me leaving, once they banish my favorite little fox, I will activate the clan allegiance act. For, my clan is an ally with Uzumaki and Namikaze. They broke it and thus let myself, my child, and the clans linked to me leave if I order it," Kenji explained as he picked up the basket he placed on the floor earlier. This caused the man to whistles in awe. He heard of this act from both Kabuto and Itachi a while back. It was a law set up a short time after the creation of the village to protect the most prominent clans in beginning. It's not really used anymore since two clans need to create a formal alliance; that alliance needs to be recognizes by the Kage, Council and Daimyo. This act was also adopted in all larger and smaller nations in order to protect their clans. The only place it failed at was in the land of water because of the recent clan purging.

"Will you order the clans to follow right after or wait?" Zero was really curious about the answer for this one. For moving so many people will be a very larger target for bandits, rogue ninjas, thieves and the potential of being seen as a threat by the nations.

"No, not all of them, to many people to move at once without attack. I will take only a few people that I trust. If I do, I will have to inform the nations before and find a place to let them live at. I'm sure they understand in the end if they stay in the village for a few years," stated Kenji, working the basket onto his back the youngling started to walk out the greenhouse. Zero smiled at the retreating boy, happy to know he will have a home finally with someone. Happy to know that their new leader of the Bijuu will provide them with a new home were they are welcomed. Zero is the zero leach bijuu, one to proudly serve the new generation. This caused the bijuu to mutter, "Make us proud youngling."

With that the leach bijuu disappeared into one of the many shadows in the greenhouse. The two left behind a serene and peaceful scene of bright sunlight, green plants, and beautiful flowers in the once occupied greenhouse.

**To be continued…**


	12. NOTICE!

Important Notice:

Naru: Both I and Yami recently saw the notice about the deletion of stories with lemons and extreme violence. We have both decided to delete the stories temporally until this situation is fixed.

Yami: For the love of the gods, if any of you see or find the petitions that have been floating around, sign them! Sign them to save our creativity.

Naru: Please do. If the site wins, we will repost without the lemons. If the authors and readers win we will repost in their original forms. Hopefully we can repost in their original forms.

Yami: We will leave the stories up for a few days then will take them down. So please favorite and alert us for a future alert of when we repost.

Naru: Below us will be the stories that will be taken down for a time then reposted. Feel free to PM or review us.

List:

Goodbye Dreams, Hello Reality

The Bet of Love

The Price of Love

Double Edge, Double Trouble

When Dogs Love


	13. secondary Notice

**Naru**: Hello everyone. Got a PM not too long ago. And I want to say thanks to KingKakashi for the idea and the link to the petition.

**Yami Naru**: I hold off with the deleting the stories for now. So we urge everyone once again go to the petition to sign it.

**Naru**: Also, complain your butts off to the admins via PMs and emails.

**Yami Naru**: I feel more like exploding them really.

**Naru**: Yami, what did I tell you of the bombs?

**Yami Naru**: _*sigh and whines*_ Not to play with unless blowing up Sunny, with explosive squad or blowing up random cities or items with you there.

**Naru**: Good boy. _*tosses raw hide bone to him*_

**Yami Naru**: Bark! Bark! _*Catches bone and chews on it in a corner*_

**Naru:** Now my little followers please follow this link to the petition and go annoy some admins for all the creative writers and readers!

Yami Naru: CHARGE! _*Jumps into random battle to kill of darkspawn basters of the admins*_

**Naru**: _*sigh*_ Playing too much Dragon Age: Origins and DA: Awaking.

**Petition Link**:

www. change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#


End file.
